Nuestro Destino
by Nana BrokenRose
Summary: -ZoSan- Comienza una nueva aventura hacia La Isla del Destino. Una muchacha toma partida en ese viaje. ¿Qué cambios producirá esa nueva acompañante en el Going Merry?
1. Hacia La Isla del Destino

**CAPITULO 1**

**HACIA LA ISLA DEL DESTINO**

Una aventura acababa de concluir y la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se dirigía al Going Merry para encarar una nueva hazaña.

Luffy paseaba entre medio de sus nakama, alegre y molestando a Choper. Nami y Robin estaban platicando sobre la siguiente isla en la que tendrían que arribar. Ussop, se había quedado en el barco arreglando algunos destrozos que habían ocasionado Sanji y Zoro en una de sus típicas peleas, que esta vez había sido un poco más dura que otras. Éstos últimos, iban detrás del grupo y en ese momento estaba a punto de empezar una riña más.

-Oye, cabeza de alga. Deberías agradecerme por salvarte el pescuezo hace un rato- espetó el rubio con el cigarrillo en sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Cállate, cocinero pervertido. De no ser por mi, habrías muerto aplastado por una roca- contraatacó Zoro sin mirarlo.

-Eso no habría pasado si tú no hubieras golpeado la montaña y casi aplastado a una hermosa dama- cambió el tono de voz a uno más apacible al nombrar a la mujer.

-¡No puedes ser tan idiota!- subió un poco el tono de sus palabras- ¡Algún día no vas a contarlo por culpa de tus queridas damiselas!- tenía la vista fija en el rubio con rabia.

-Moriría antes de ver lastimada a una doncella- soltó con aires de grandeza.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír… para ti, hasta Nami es una dama- sabía que el cocinero iba a reaccionar con aquellas palabras.

-¡No voy a permitir que insultes a Nami-san!- mientras decía y su cara se transformaba en una de enojo, lanzó una patada al abdomen de Zoro que fue frenada sin problema por una de sus katanas que desenfundó al instante.

-¡Esa pelirroja es una bruja! ¡No sé qué ves de damisela en ella!- terminó de decir esto y un golpe fue asestado en la cabeza del peliverde, dejándole un chichón y sentado en el piso frotándoselo.

-¡Te escuché Zoro! Hoy vas a hacer la guardia toda la noche- dijo crispada Nami.

-Querida Nami-san. Yo te he defendido, pero este maldito espadachín es un terco y no sabe apreciar tu belleza- Le decía mientras bailoteaba alrededor de ella con corazones en los ojos.

-Ya cállate, idiota- Zoro chasqueó hacia un costado luego de levantarse y guardar su katana y siguió camino al barco detrás del grupo.

Cuando llegaron a la costa vieron a una joven alta delgada apoyada en un árbol, mirando hacia el barco. Era muy bella, pero para nada cuidada en su aspecto. Llevaba unas botas altas negras y unas calzas largas del mismo color, una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta color rojo. Sus facciones eran algo infantiles, pero sus ojos azabache rasgados la hacían ver más madura, su cabello largo, oscuro y azulado estaba recogido por una coleta alta. También, llamaba la atención que en su cintura tenía un cinturón en el cual se encontraban dos katanas, una con funda negra y otra roja. Al parecer la joven se percató de que estaban cerca, se giró hacia donde ellos estaban, se puso en guardia, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la empuñadura de las espadas.

-¿Ustedes son de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, verdad? –preguntó con una voz muy tranquila que contrastaba con la expresión macabra que acababa de aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Así, es! Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, su capitán- contestó muy animado- ¡Y seré el Rey de Los Piratas!- y abrió muy grande sus brazos, bajo el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

-Al fin...- soltó las katanas y suspiró- Soy Aoi. Es un placer- mostró una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Hola Aoi! Shishishi…- gritó el capitán del Going Merry acercándose a la joven.

-Uooh… preciosa Aoi-san- comenzó recitando el cocinero del amor abriendo sus brazos mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones, acercándose a la joven- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy el valiente que te rescató de esas rocas que casi aplastan tu belleza- exactamente era la mujer que él había salvado cuando la montaña comenzó a desplomarse luego de haber sido golpeada por Zoro- Estoy encantado de conocerte- se arrodilló y le tomó una mano que beso suavemente.

-Puaj… ¡vuelves a hacer eso y te corto el cuello, pervertido!- apoyó la suela de su bota en su frente y empezó a aplastarlo contra el suelo- Además, nadie te pidió ayuda ¿o acaso escuchaste que pidiera auxilio? podría haberme corrido sola sin necesidad de que te abalanzaras contra mi y hacer que se estropee mi ropa- dijo con una mirada desde arriba, tenebrosa y oscura, mostrando sus dientes.

-Se ve que los espadachines no se llevan bien con Sanji… jeje- dijo Nami con una gota en su frente y una media risa

-Lamento molestarlos- cambió su expresión asesina hacia el cocinero, para poner una de tranquilidad y a la vez un poco de ansiedad- pero supe que estaban en el pueblo y que van rumbo a la Isla del Destino. Quería saber si me podrían dejar viajar con ustedes hasta allí.

-Claro que sí, hermosa Aoi-san- nuevamente, el cocinero se levantó del suelo, comenzando a bailotear y tirar besos a la joven, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-¡No te me acerques, cejas rizadas!- desenfundó una de sus espadas y la puso la punta en medio de los ojos del rubio que hizo que callera al suelo con sudor en su rostro.

-Shishishi… hasta le pone los mismos apodos que Zoro, shishishi… -decía muy divertido el capitán, mientras el resto se tapaba la boca para que no salga la carcajada.

-¿Cómo estamos seguros que quieres solo eso y no robarnos algo?- poniéndose seria, comenzó Nami a interrogarla de brazos cruzados.

-Solo tengo mi palabra de espadachín. No quiero sus tesoros, eso se los puedo asegurar. Solo quiero llegar a esa isla y no los molestaré más. Además, puedo ayudarlos en lo que necesiten. He estado en un barco anteriormente, así que no tengo problema con ninguna de las obligaciones que tenga que cumplir arriba de él.

-¿Por qué estás tan deseosa de ir a esa isla?- siguió planteando la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Mis nakama están allí. Solo quiero volver con ellos. Eso es todo- apretó con rabia los puños al lado de su cuerpo, bajando la mirada para ocultar un gesto de tristeza.

-Navegante-san… no parece ser mala persona. Además, todos nosotros sabemos lo que es el cariño hacia nuestros nakama- esta vez habló Robin posando una mano en el hombro de Nami- No nos vendrá mal una nueva compañía en el barco para salir de la rutina, es un viaje largo el que nos queda hasta la siguiente isla- finalizó. Aoi levantó la vista que dejó ver como sus ojos negros tomaban un brillo especial- Además, creo que Espadachín-san tendrá con quien divertirse, ¿no es verdad?- finalizó mirando con suspicacia a Zoro que estaba detrás del grupo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-A mí me da igual…- contestó secamente el aludido que harto de esa conversación se iba hacia el barco.

-¿No será que tienes miedo de que una mujer te derrote, Roronoa Zoro?- dijo con un tono de voz altanero y picante.

-¡Ja! Cuándo quieras y dónde quieras…- contestó al pasar por al lado de Aio, sin dejar de caminar.

-Entonces, está todo dicho. Tendrás que ayudarnos en las tareas diarias del barco y esa será tu paga por llevarte- terminó diciendo Nami.

-Genial. Muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia hacia delante mostrando una bella sonrisa.

-Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Nami y soy la navegante del barco…- comenzó la pelirroja para luego nombrar al resto- ella es Robin y es arqueóloga. El rubio es nuestro cocinero y se llama Sanji- él sonrío poniendo cara de enamorado y ella lo miró con indiferencia, sacándole la lengua y estirándose el ojo derecho- el pequeño reno es Chopper y es el doctor. Luffy ya se presentó y el testarudo de Zoro es el segundo al mando, además del espadachín. Ah, en el barco está Ussop que es nuestro tirador e inventor. Y así está conformada nuestra tripulación- cuando al fin terminó de presentar a todos, Luffy ya estaba demasiado impaciente.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos ya!- Luffy dio un salto de alegría para luego estirar su brazos para agarrarse de dos árboles- ¡GOMU GOMU ROKETTOOOO!- soltó sus manos y fue propulsado sobre sus nakama, los tomó a todos entre sus brazos y salieron por los aires- ¡AVENTURASSSS!- gritó mostrando su gran sonrisa de felicidad, contrastando con la de temor de sus compañeros.

De pronto se escuchó un estrepitoso crujir de maderas. La bola de personas calló arriba del Going Merry… y por si fuera poco, sobre Ussop y Zoro que había llegado hacía unos momentos.

Y entre gritos, reproches y coscorrones, estaba por comenzar una nueva aventura hacia la Isla del Destino…

CONTINUARA…


	2. El Beso

**CAPITULO 2**

Zarparon de la isla junto a su nueva "tripulante" rumbo a su siguiente aventura. Nami se encontraba junto a sus naranjos mirando como se encontraba el tiempo, mientras Ussop, Chopper y Luffy jugaban por la cubierta. Sanji, entretanto, preparaba la cena acompañado de Robin que leía un libro.

-¿Celoso cocinero-san? –preguntó con su tono habitual al percatarse que él estaba mirando por el ojo de buey hacia la cubierta, donde se encontraban los dos espadachines en pleno entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? La bella Aoi-san va a quedar encantada después de la comida que estoy preparando en su honor –respondió con aires de grandeza.

-Ya veo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –mientras volvía su vista a la lectura.

-No hace falta Robin-chan. En unos minutos estará lista –apremió mientras le colocaba unas hojas de menta a un plato.

-Iré a avisar que vayan preparándose para comer –cerró su libro y se encaminó a la puerta

-Muchas gracias, querida Robin-chan. Siempre tan amable –revoloteó con los ojos de corazón a la arqueóloga, para luego, comenzar a disponer la mesa. Y nuevamente, fue a mirar por la pequeña ventana, vio como Zoro y Aoi ahora estaban sentados enfrentados platicando y riendo. Le resultó un poco extraño ver a su nakama riendo de esa forma, no era nada habitual en él. Verlos de esa forma hizo que se sintiera un poco incómodo o tal vez irritado o quizá melancólico. No entendía muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ya todos se encontraban en la mesa, comiendo el delicioso banquete que Sanji había preparado especialmente para su acompañante de momento. Naturalmente, ella se sentó al lado de espadachín y junto a ella se sentó Sanji.

-¡Esto está muy bueno! –dijo entusiasmado el capitán con la boca llena de comida y con las manos llenas también.

-¿A ti te gusta preciosa Aoi-san? –apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y la cara en mano mirándola.

-La verdad… ñam, ñam… está delicioso… ñam, ñam… eres muy buen cocinero, cejas rizadas –le dijo y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, la primera que le dedicaba a él.

-¡Bella Aoi-san! ¡Que linda eres! –con corazones en los ojos y sus labios en beso (su típica cara de depravado), abrió grande los brazos queriendo abrazarla y acercándose tirando besos. Por un acto reflejo Aoi se echó hacia atrás haciendo que el cocinero terminara abrazándolo a Zoro y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La reacción de ambos, fue quedarse estáticos, Zoro mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo algo sorprendido y con las mejillas coloradas primero y luego con expresión de asesino serial. Mientras Sanji lo miró con igual sorpresa y luego con cara de miedo y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Voy a matarte maldito cocinero pervertido! –el nombrado se separó levantándose de la mesa y dando unos pasos atrás esperando ansioso por la pelea que venía.

-Nada más inténtalo, cabeza de alga –sacó del bolsillo uno de sus cigarrillos llevándolo a sus labios. En tanto, el espadachín se dispuso a levantarse pero fue detenido por una suave pero fuerte mano en su hombro.

-Fue culpa mía. Lo siento –sacó la lengua de costado con una media sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados y una mano rascándose la nuca. Zoro algo aturdido se volvió a sentar en su lugar. A Sanji se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca y todos dejaron de comer, solo para quedar sorprendidos de que Zoro no había saltado a pelear con Sanji, menos Luffy que aprovechó para meter mano en los platos de sus compañeros mientras miraba atento la situación. Y para peor, Aoi le dio un beso en la misma mejilla que momentos antes había besado el cocinero. Ahora sí, todos quedaron atónitos con ese acto y más al ver las mejillas de Zoro rojas como un tomate, espectáculo jamás antes visto –bueno, bueno… ¡a seguir comiendooooo! –dijo deslumbrante la espadachina.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! –contestó igual de animado el capitán, que para variar, nunca dejó de comer.

Terminada la cena, Sanji quedó limpiando la vajilla, mientras Zoro iba a su turno de guardia que se había ganado por insultar a Nami. El resto de la tripulación se dirigía a sus camarotes a dormitar tranquilamente. En la cocina irrumpió Aoi que fue a pedir un poco de café para Zoro. Sin ninguna molestia Sanji se lo preparó y colocó en un termo, el cocinero no atinó a decirle ni un piropo o flotarle como mariposa alrededor, se limitó a darle el café y aceptar el agradecimiento de la muchacha, algo inusual en él. Ella se retiró para subir el café y la manta para Zoro, dejando al cocinero parado en la puerta de la cocina viendo como ella subía con gran agilidad.

-"Se llevan muy bien esos dos. No puedo creer ver al Marimo sonriendo de esa forma solo por hablar con ella. Y fue muy sumiso a la hora de la comida, solo peleamos de palabra esa vez que nos interrumpió Aoi-san, que aburrido" –pensaba el cocinero mientras suspiraba y largaba un poco de humo del tabaco. Cerró la puerta de la cocina y también fue a dormir con el resto. Había sido un día demasiado extraño –"Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente…" -comenzó a pensar mientras estaba recostado en la hamaca mirando el sombrío techo –"¡Besé a Zoro!" –se sobresaltó cayendo al piso, y protestando por el dolor que le había causado la caída en su trasero –"pero solo fue en la mejilla, y no quise besarlo a él. Solo fue porque Aoi-san se corrió y sin querer lo besé…" –se ponía rojo que parecía que resplandecía en la oscuridad, un poco nervioso se levantó y se volvió a acostar –"no tengo que pensar en estas cosas, fue solo un accidente, fue pura casualidad…" –a pesar de que decía esas cosas, no estaba muy convencido. Agarró una manta y se tapó hasta la cabeza, aunque eso no evitaría que su sonrojo estuviese allí…


	3. Sentimientos al Descubierto

**CAPITULO 3**

**SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO**

No faltaba mucho para que amanezca, por lo cual el cocinero se levantó para empezar a preparar el desayuno, mientras que los espadachines que se encontraban arriba, en el mástil, tomaban un poco de café en tanto que hablaban de la vida, experiencias, aprendizajes y… amor…el rubio al escuchar voces desde allí, se quedó parando la oreja como bien de vieja metiche.

-Oye, Zoro ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? –se encontraba sentada de rodillas con sus manos en ellas, al costado de él, con mirada de curiosidad

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –la miró de refilón con una ceja levantada

-Simple curiosidad. No te veo demasiado… cómo decirlo… -se quedó pensativa un segundo con un dedo en su mentón y mirando hacia el cielo- expresivo con respecto a tus sentimientos, eres bastante frío, por no decir que eres un témpano de hielo.

-Para serte sincero, creo que nunca he estado enamorado. No he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, solo me he dedicado a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. El amor, supongo me quitaría tiempo –lo dijo demasiado relajado, con sus manos detrás de la nuca para apoyarse contra la madera y cerrando los ojos, no le molestó contarle. Prosiguió luego de una pausa –además, no tengo muchas opciones, estamos de viaje y no se podría tener una relación con nadie, solo puras aventuras de isla en isla.

-Te recuerdo que te encuentras viajando con dos señoritas en el barco, ahora tres –con una mirada suspicaz y acercándosele un poco más.

-Ja, una es una bruja colorada y caprichosa y no la considero una señorita. Robin simplemente no me cae y… - fue interrumpido por la chica, y desde abajo alguien quería revolearle con algo mientras pensaba: "¡Que no le digas así a Nami san, maldito marimo!"

-¿Y yo? –lo dijo en un tono sensual y al escucharla Zoro solo se limitó a abrir los ojos y verla, de bastante cerca ya que ella se encontraba casi nariz a nariz con la del espadachín.

-Estás de paso simplemente, no te volveré a ver luego –tan sencillo como eso le contestó mirándola a esos ojos azabaches tan penetrantes –a menos que sea para una pelea –volvió a cerrar los ojos sin más y la joven se separó un poco

-¿Pero te gusto? –parecía no darse por vencida, quería saber más

-… -volvió a abrir los ojos la miró –no eres más, ni menos que con otras chicas con las que he estado, eres una mujer, tan simple como eso –no quería mentirle, la verdad no le desagradaba- no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero por lo menos por ahora, no tengo intención de tener ninguna relación ni física, ni sentimental con nadie. No es que no me gustes, es solo que no estoy interesado.

-Ya veo… -se sentó nuevamente lejos de él, pero estaba dubitativa –Sabes, si me preguntaras, mi elección serías tú.

-Muchas gracias –estoico como de costumbre le respondió- Pero la verdad el más cotizado aquí es el cocinero pervertido –seguía sin inmutarse ante los comentarios de la joven, mientras que el cocinero quería darle una patada en el trasero

-¡Fuchi! –puso cara de repulsión sacando la lengua con asco –Ni lo pensaría, es refinado, flacucho… ese peinado, ese traje, ¡sus cejas! Por Dios, ¿a qué mujer le gustaría? Es más, lo tomaría como una señorita a él también, no tiene nada de hombre. Así que ahora seríamos cuatro mujeres en el barco, tienes una opción más –esto último lo dijo con un poco de burla, pero lo anterior con cara de espanto. El pobre de Sanji se encontraba con los ojos en cruz, tirado en el piso con sus manos tomando el lado de su corazón "¿Por qué dices eso Aoi san?" pensaba con un tono melancólico y dolorido.

-Diría que para ser señorita pega demasiado fuerte. Tiene plomo en las piernas –seguía sin perturbarse muy cómodo en su posición. "Eso es Zoro, defiénde a tu nakama" pensaba el cejas rizadas ahora de pie y con su mano en puño a la altura del pecho. Zoro, levantó una ceja y prosiguió- Realmente, lo veo como un patán, mujeriego y dominado –al pobre cocinero, le cayó un yunque en la cabeza y comenzaron a salirle lágrimas a chorros, para seguir con una cara maquiavélica "¡Ya verás cuando te agarré!"

-¿No se llevan bien? –preguntó Aoi después de escuchar esa breve descripción.

-Solo para pelear nos llevamos, no para otra cosa. Es entretenido, a pesar de ser flacucho tiene fuerza y es divertido pelear con alguien mientras estamos de viaje. Además cocina muy bien. No me quejo –Sanji al haber escuchado eso del espadachín se quedó un poco shockeado y a la vez un tanto feliz.

-No parece que lo detestes tanto –levantó una ceja la chica

-Tienes razón. No lo odio, es un buen nakama y lo respeto aunque no esté de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que hace. Pero es divertido pelear y discutir con él. Aunque jamás se lo diría, se perdería esa magia que hay entre los dos –nuevamente el cocinero estaba shockeado, él pensaba que Zoro lo odiaba de verdad y que por eso lo trataba de esa forma, jamás imaginó que solo era por puro capricho del espadachín

-Pero ahora, estoy yo para que te diviertas –lo decía con doble intención

-Lo puedo llegar a pensar –harto ya de la conversación, ya había hablado de más, pero solo era para contentarla e intentar aburrirla aunque fracasó en su intención, siguió con su postura de somnolencia. Lo cual Aoi aprovechó para acercar sus labios hasta casi rozar los de él, aunque eso fue interrumpido por la taza de café que Zoro se llevó a los labios en ese momento

-Eres difícil Roronoa Zoro. ¿Hace mucho que no estás con una chica o no? –comenzó a pasear sus dedos, empezando por su mano, subiendo hasta su hombro, bajando por su pecho, por su abdomen delineando la silueta de sus músculos y cuando estaba por llegar a sus partes íntimas, éste la tomó de la mano y la apartó

-Y yo que pensaba que Sanji era el más experto acosador del inmenso océano. Parece que hay una mujer que le gana –ya se estaba hartando un poco de toda la situación.

-Voy a tener que trabajar mucho contigo. Demasiado diría yo –lo seguía mirando, pero esta vez de forma más promiscua

-Ni te molestes en hacerlo, no estoy interesado.

-Espera un segundo… -la joven lo miró espantada, con ojos gigantes- ¿no te gustarán lo hombres o sí? –ante esto saltaron ambos hombres, tanto Sanji desde abajo, al escuchar que esa pregunta fue con un tono muy elevado de voz y Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par como platos para mirarla.

-…- no atinó a decir nada

-¿Es eso entonces? ¿Te gustan los hombres, por eso no estás interesado en ninguna mujer? –se arrodilló y llevó sus manos adelante para apoyarlas contra el piso y mirar sospechosamente a Zoro cara a cara cercanamente –acaso, ¿te gusta el cocinero? -Sanji desde abajo se encontraba un poco colorado al escucharla decir eso- O tal vez ¿Luffy?

-¡Que no! ¿Estás loca acaso? –él también elevó el tono de voz

-¿Y por qué te quedaste callado? –ahora los dos estaban mirándose cara a cara, ella de una forma burlona y él con los ojos que se le salían y con un poco de ira, con un notorio color carmesí en sus mejillas

-¡Porque no me imaginé que me preguntaras una cosa así!

-Pero talvez sea por eso que no quieres estar con una chica, ¿no lo habías pensado?

-¡No! No lo había pensado, porque es una idea absurda. Ya te dije que estoy cansado. Todas mujeres iguales que solo te piden que les des y no te dan nada a cambio. ¿Para qué quiero alguien a mi lado, si solo me van a reclamar atención? yo no estoy dispuesto a eso. Y además ya te dije, no estoy interesado en estar con nadie de ninguna forma, ni para un momento, ni para todos los días que vengan –ahora si, no quería saber más del tema, se cansó. Si seguían hablando, lo único que conseguiría era querer comenzar una lucha hasta que la termine tirando al océano, ya se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida de él y la culpa era de él mismo por contarle y reaccionar de esa forma para nada cauteloso.

-Está bien. No era para que te pongas así. Ya que tu dices que los hombres no te gustan, al menos déjame intentarlo, tengo todo el viaje hasta la isla para conquistarte –lo dijo con morritos y expresión medio triste. Mientras tanto Sanji se dirigió sigiloso a la cocina

-Ya… has como quieras. Déjame descansar… -ahora sí, la joven se calló y se sentó tranquilamente al lado de él cerrando los ojos.

Ya en la cocina, Sanji, comenzó a tomar los ingredientes que necesitaría para el desayuno mientras pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado en ese momento.

"Así que no le caigo mal a Zoro, una cosa nueva. Aunque lo oculta bastante bien diría yo. Sin tiempo para el amor, con tantas chicas lindas, que desperdicio. Aunque, bueno, él es un cavernícola sin nada de sutileza –hizo una pequeña pausa porque no encontraba los huevos- Pero por un lado, le caigo bien ¿quién lo diría?... pero... ¿y a mi qué me importa lo que piense ese cabeza de alga? –estaba revolviendo unos huevos y se detuvo- ¿Y si es verdad que le gustan los hombres? ¿Yo seré su tipo? ¡Pero qué estoy pensando, santo dios! –volvió con su trabajo anterior, pero esta vez revolvía a altas velocidades ¿Cómo le voy a gustar a Zoro? Si me trata como un animal –volvió a detenerse- O tal vez lo haga a propósito para que no me de cuenta..." –justo en ese momento entró Aoi a la cocina logrando que el rubio tirara el batidor

-Buen día, cocinero –lo saludaba en tanto que le alcanzaba el batidor- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó luego radiante

-Ohh –fue como un suspiro, sus ojos ya eran corazones y juntó sus manos en su pecho- Bella Aoi san. Que amable de tu parte que quieras ayudarme, pero no es necesario. Para algo soy el cocinero de este barco

-No es molestia. Además quiero aprender a cocinar .le dijo acercándose a donde estaba preparando todo

-¿De verdad? ¿y por qué quieres aprender? Ya sé, es para pasar más tiempo conmigo ¿no es así? –hacía unos momentos escuchaba como se le declaraba a Zoro y ahora le decía estas cosas, su forma de ser no cambiaría más

-La verdad, es porque a Zoro le gusta la comida que tú haces, y a un hombre se lo conquista primero por el estómago –dijo resignada

-¿El cabeza de alga te dijo que le gustaba mi comida? –preguntó simplemente para alardear y sentirse bien

-Además, así como ustedes se llevan "mal", seguro podrás decirme lo que le gusta o no –ignoró totalmente la pregunta del rubio

-¿y por qué tendría que ayudarte a conquistar a ese cavernícola? –le había molestado la pregunta y contrarrestó de mala gana, mientras proseguía con sus quehaceres

-¿Me ayudas o no? –volvió a ignorar su pregunta

-Qué remedio. Está bien, te ayudaré. Y lo hago porque me lo pides tú, porque ese grosero espadachín no se lo merece –aunque aceptó no muy convencido

-Gracias, Sanji kun –lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo en el momento que entró Zoro en la cocina. Entonces, Sanji tuvo la reacción de sacarse a Aoi de encima propiciándole un pequeño empujón y poniendo cara de niño que había hecho alguna travesura, sumándose a esa expresión apareció un tono rojo en sus cachetes

-Disculpen. No quise interrumpir –dijo bastante molesto, dejó el café y los jarros arriba de la mesa y salió de allí

-Parece que interpretó mal, ¿no? –sonrojado y con una gota que se deslizaba por su frente

-Ahora voy a tener que hacer el doble de esfuerzo. Pensará que soy una cualquiera –se sentó en el piso, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de entre sus pechos y prendía uno

-Si quieres que te ayude. Comenzaré por decirte que no fumes. Aunque no lo diga, a Zoro no le agrada –siguió preparando el desayuno y solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo

-¡Oh! Que mal... –pensó con desilusión y miró el cigarrillo desconsoladamente- Bueno, no puede ser todo perfecto- y sin más, le dio otra bocanada al cigarro

-Primero me acosa a mi y al segundo está coqueteando con el cejas de sushi –ya estaba subiendo nuevamente al mástil- No entiendo a las mujeres... aunque a Sanji tampoco. Por qué desvivirse por ellas, solo traen problemas –se apoyó contra el borde cuando llego arriba y miró como comenzaba a amanecer, permaneció unos segundos inmóvil- En realidad... no entiendo eso del amor...


	4. Esos Labios Perfectos

_Aquí pasé otra vez, espero que este capi les guste, creo que es interesante =P_

_kisus_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 **

**ESOS LABIOS PERFECTOS**

-¡Tengo hambreeeee, Sanjiiiiii! –entró gritando el chico de goma a la cocina, después de haber olido la comida

-Ya está la comida, Luffy. Ve a llamar al resto y podrás comer –le dijo escondiendo una bandeja gigante que estaba siendo llevaba por el cocinero

-¡Allá vooooooy! –salió como alma que lleva al diablo de allí y en cubierta pegó un alarido- ¡LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTAAAAAA! ¡TODOS A COMEEEEEER! –Zoro miró desde arriba y pegó un salto y de inmediato estuvo junto a él. Las chicas ya venían saliendo de la habitación, mientras Chopper y Ussop salían con cara de sueño- ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER! ¡A COMEEEEEER!- siguió repitiendo sin parar

-¡YA TE ESCUCHAMOS! –le gritaron todos juntos, rodeándolo, mientras el se tapaba con el sombrero de paja

-Por eso, vamos a comer. Shishishi... –terminó con una sonrisa el muchacho

Todos se encaminaron a la cocina para tomar sus respectivos asientos, al momento que Sanji descubría la bandeja que minutos antes había escondido del capitán.

-Tú no comés de ahí –le aclaró el cocinero al espadachín- hay un plato especial únicamente para ti –finalizó de decir esto y Aoi apareció con una bandeja grande, aunque no tanto como la otra y la destapó

-¡Tarán! –dijo la chica muy emocionada de su creación, dejando a la vista un tazón de arroz pasadísimo, un tamagoyaki bastante grande (omelet) quemado, y un pan gigante que parecía tener untado una crema amarillenta con trozos de algo rojo y rosado, nada lindo a la vista –Lo hice especialmente para ti, Zoro-san. Para que veas cuanto te aprecio

-Parece que tenemos una pareja aquí, ¿No es verdad? –preguntó Nami mirando curiosa a ambos espadachines. La chica se puso algo sonrosada y Zoro puso entre cara de disgusto y sorpresa

-¡No! –dijeron al unísono Sanji y Zoro. Todos miraron al primero, el cual prosiguió- eeh... quiero decir, aun no... jeje –se corrigió algo nervioso, torciendo el gesto- es que Aoi-san quiere conquistar a este cavernícola con cabeza de musgo –dijo esto bien picante, para que el aludido salte con bronca

-¡Repite lo que has dicho, cejas de sushi! –gritó Zoro levantándose de su asiento

-Cavernícola con cabeza de musgo –se lo repitió pausadamente- ¿o acaso no entiendes?

-¡Ya verás, maldito pervertido! –saltó por encima de la mesa sacando una de sus katanas en el corto trayecto desde su asiento hasta donde estaba el otro. Quién la detuvo con su pierna.

-Anda, Zoro. Ve y prueba lo que te preparé, me ayudó Sanji, así que te debe gustar –lo tomó del brazo que tenía la katana y lo jaló, interrumpiendo nuevamente, una pelea entre ellos dos.

-Si... –dijo algo nervioso. Aunque a Zoro en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era que corte su pelea, le preocupaba el aspecto de la comida. Nunca fue de andar con vueltas a la hora de la comida, tuvo alguna época de precariedad y comía lo que había al alcance. Pero al parecer, después de Sanji, ya no era lo mismo, ya se había acostumbrado a comer comida elaborada y deliciosa. Pero bueno, rogó que solo fuera el aspecto el feo y no el sabor, siempre se dice lo que importa es lo de adentro o ¿no? Con desconfianza se sentó a la mesa, miró la comida y luego lo miró a Sanji como pidiendo un comentario de la comida. El rubio lo miró no muy convencido de lo que iba a comer, un levantamiento de hombros solo obtuvo. Si bien era lo mismo que estaba en la bandeja gigante, todo allí se veía más "lindo" y olía mejor. Tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó a transpirar un poco y tomó un poco del arroz, que no era muy manuable, estaba muy pasado y se caía de los palitos. Al segundo luego de probarlo, no estaba mal pero no era rico, estaba demasiado salado y como decía antes muy aguado, a Zoro no le agradó demasiado, pero lo pasó bien.

A pesar de que todos estaban atentos a los gestos de Zoro, todos comían y cada vez había menos comida rica y Zoro tendría que comerse todo lo que Aoi le habría preparado.

-Ahora prueba el tamago, te va a gustar, tiene langostinos y espárragos- le seguía diciendo emocionada la pobre de Aoi, que tenía menos arte culinario que Luffy.

-Aquí voy –dijo en voz baja y lo miró nuevamente al cocinero con cara de desolación. Sanji le devolvió un gesto de angustia, ya que a pesar de ser comida y esté hecha con amor, parecería estar para nada comestible. Si a Zoro no le agradaba estarlo comiendo, debía estar muy feo aquello. El peliverde tomó un trozo del tamago, lo miró como suplicándole que esté rico, le dio la bocanada... y empezó a transpirar más que antes, lo siguió masticando hasta que lo tragó con esfuerzo, notándose su nuez de adán moverse. El huevo revuelto al contrario que el arroz, se encontraba muy dulce, además tenía un sabor muy fuerte al caldo de pescado, esa combinación no quedó muy bien. El espárrago, no estaba verde, estaba negro y muy pasado de cocción. Pero el langostino era lo que más feo estaba, se encontraba gomoso y le costó masticarlo sin que se le quede pegado en los dientes.

-Bueno, ahora viene lo mejor, el pan untado –dijo igual de feliz que antes. Aunque para él, si ella dijo que era lo mejor, supuso que sería lo que peor estaba.

-¿Por qué no te sientas a comer, Aoi? Yo puedo solo, ¿si? –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado medio temblorosa

-Primero quiero que pruebes todo y me digas qué opinas

-Está bien... –dijo nada convencido. Tomó el pan, dio un profundo suspiro para darse coraje. Abrió la boca grande y mordió con fuerza, ya quería que se termine esa tortura. Sanji quiso mirar expectante, porque acababa de darse cuenta lo que eso tenía. No sólo la cara, sino todo el cuerpo del pobre Zoro comenzó a ponerse rojo, hasta sus ojos que a pesar de estar tan grandes y desorbitados se pusieron colorados. Parecía un tomate con sus hojas verdes y todo. Lo untado tenía pimienta como para un mes y encima le había puesto diez ají puta parió para el broche de oro. Al parecer nunca había estado en una cocina esta mujer

-¿Zoro? –le dijo Sanji que estaba del otro lado de la mesa en frente de él. El espadachín abrió la boca, salió algo de baba de ella, se tomó la garganta con las dos manos para luego caer de espaldas al piso inconsciente

-¡ZORO! –gritaron todos los presentes mientras se levantaron a mirarlo

-Sanji, llevalo al dormitorio nuestro y acuéstalo en nuestra cama, ayúdalo Ussop –dijo Nami, preocupada. Todos estaban preocupados, cómo algo así podía hacerle tan mal.

-No, yo lo llevaré –dijo Aoi algo apenada por lo sucedido

-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente, ¿no te parece? –le recriminó Sanji, bastante ofuscado. Nadie entendía cómo podía ser que le hablara así a Aoi, en fin era una dama para él.

-Lo siento –se percibieron sus ojos algo húmedos, pero no lloró

-Luego se lo dices a él –y salió el rubio ayudado por Ussop, cargando a Zoro sobre sus hombros –trae unas cuantas jarras de agua –le encargó al narigón luego de que dejaran al peliverde en la cama.

-Si, si. Enseguida estaré aquí –y se fue corriendo

-¿Zoro? –le hablaba bajo y cerca del oído con una mano en su frente. La expresión del espadachín había cambiado, solo tenía cara de dormido, aunque estaba bastante colorado aún –no tendría que haber dejado que Aoi te cocine, si no sabía nada de los ingredientes que agarraba. Fue culpa mía, no sé porque no la detuve cuando vi que estaba equivocándose. Lo siento Zoro –decía apenado, mientras se llevaba un cigarro a los labios y encendió un cerillo. Cuando lo estuvo por prender se detuvo, miró a Zoro y luego al cigarrillo. Apagó el fósforo, se levantó y fue a tirarlo al cesto que había al lado de una mesa. En ese momento, el espadachín entreabrió los ojos para mirar lo que acababa de hacer el cocinero y poner una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que al instante desapareció cuando Sanji se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse junto a él –¿sabés qué maldito marimo? Yo tampoco te odio y me agrada pelear contigo también, es divertido –se sonrió y nuevamente puso su mano sobre la frente amplia para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta –este maldito narigón, donde se ha metido –salió del cuarto en busca de Ussop y el agua

-Así que estaba escuchando todo, maldito pervertido –se inclinó un poco sobre la cama sosteniéndose en los brazos, con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Cómo es posible que cocine tan mal esa mujer? ¡Por dios! -la comida estaba horrible y el pan que probó a pesar de estar demasiado picante, tampoco era para desmayarlo, pero no encontró otra opción más que esa para salir de esa tortuosa experiencia -Encima muero de hambre –decía mientras se tomaba el estómago, que rugía, con una mano

-Allí estás, ¿cuál es el problema contigo? Tardaste mucho –lo miraba a Ussop que venía con dos jarras en las mano y un balde de madera en la cabeza haciendo equilibrio y trastabillando de vez en cuando con alguna madera salida o rota del piso –No vayas a tirar nada, eh –lo molestó un poco para luego ayudarlo

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó el narigón apenas entró a la habitación

-Está inconsciente ¿no lo ves?

-Déjenme lugar, tengo que revisarlo –entró diciendo Chopper con un maletín. Reviso sus pupilas, la lengua, su pulso.

-¡Y Chopper? –preguntó el rubio

-Está bien, solo que tiene un poco irritada la garganta, habrá estado muy picante lo que comió- Fue interrumpida la explicación por un gran gruñido del estómago del peliverde

-Lo que parece es que tiene hambre, ¿no? –comentó el Ussop con una gota en su frente

-Al parecer –respondió en reno- dale un poco de agua para que no se deshidrate y no tenga tanto picante. Dejémoslo que descanse, ya se despertará.

-Yo le daré un poco de agua y ya voy a terminar de comer.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya no hay más comida, Luffy se la comió toda, hasta lo que preparó Aoi

-¿Y no le pasó nada? –cuestionó el tirador

-Solo escupió un poco de fuego, y se puso debajo de la canilla para tomar agua, jajaja –decía divertido el reno. Acto siguiente él y el narigón salieron.

Sanji le dio un poco de agua como pudo. Lo apoyó contra la pared en posición de sentado, con una mano lo tomó del mentón para que abriera la boca y con la otra mano le colocó el vaso entre los labios. Zoro estaba un poco nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba y sentía que se estaba poniendo colorado, pero no le importo ya que estaba colorado desde el principio. Sanji empezó a darle cortos sorbos del agua hasta que en un momento se quedó mirándolo, así como inspeccionando el semblante del espadachín.

-"Sus rasgos son muy masculinos, rectos, duros... has estado con muchas mujeres. Aunque no entiendo el problema que tienes ahora. ¿Por qué teniendo a Aoi-san encantada contigo la rechazas? Tal vez su único amor había sido Kuina y no puede pensar en estar con otra chica. Pero si antes estuvo ¿por qué ahora no?"- estaba recordando que hacía tiempo no iba más a los burdeles con él y Ussop, antes si iban allí juntos y siempre se iba a una habitación con alguna chica- "¿será posible que de verdad le gusten los hombres? ¿habrá cambiado?" –de tanto pensar, se le olvido el tiempo presente y cuando quiso acordarse se estaba rebalsando el agua de la boca de Zoro – Oh, pero que idiota soy. Todo por estar pensando estupideces...- corrió el vaso y lo dejó en el piso. Iba a tomar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarlo pero se quedó observando como el agua salía de los labios semiabiertos, esos labios finos, el líquido cayendo hasta la remera que era abierta arriba y mojando en parte sus pectorales fornidos. Sin quererlo Sanji fue acercándose lentamente hasta quedar con la nariz en la mejilla del espadachín y sin pensarlo pasó su lengua suavemente por la cristalina agua que salía de su boca, para luego pasar a esos labios tan seductores para él ahora. No pasó su lengua por ellos, sino que abrió un poco sus labios y atrapó en ellos el labio inferior del espadachín, fue un beso, suave y lento. Se separó de él, y no se sintió avergonzado en ese momento, siguió mirando al peliverde a los labios, lo habían capturado, no sabía el por qué, pero quedó embelesado con ellos, con aquellos labios que le parecían perfectos.

-Pero qué estoy haciendo –dijo para si mismo en tono bajo mientras se ruborizaba y se tapaba la boca con una mano, empezó a retroceder hasta salir de la habitación

-¿Qué bicho le picó a éste? –solo eso pudo decir Zoro, quien quedó desconcertado, no entendía nada, miró hacia la puerta en que segundos antes había salido el rubio. Cuando sintió la lengua de él en su rostro pensó en abrir los ojos y cuando lo besó, no atinó a pensar ni hacer nada. La verdad, hacía mucho que no sentía algo como aquello que le provocó ese simple roce, un estremecimiento en su pecho, nerviosismo, que suden sus manos... unas ganas inmensas de tomarlo, tirarlo a la cama, besarlo, tocarlo todo. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo aquello, se recostó en la cama, se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo y se preguntó a sí mismo -¿y a mí, qué me pasa...?


	5. ¿Qué es lo que no veo?

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿QUE ES LO QUE NO VEO?**

Fuera de la habitación de las chicas, Sanji prendió un cigarrillo y se recostó contra la pared mirando hacia el cielo claro de la mañana.

-Oye, Sanji-kun ¿Zoro ya despertó? –una apenada Aoi apareció en ese momento y se apoyo de costado junto al rubio

-Aún no. Sigue dormido, pero no parece estar mal, no te preocupes –terminó de expulsar el humo mientras veía las figuras que se formaban en él- disculpa si te trate groseramente

-Lo lamento –miró hacia el piso, esa chica dura con él, ahora estaba hecha un pañuelo mojado

-No, yo lo lamento. No debí tratarte así, es solo que fue un impulso, ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía. Además, creo que si la comida está hecha con el corazón cuenta igual que cualquier otra –la miró con una sonrisa, hablando con sinceridad

-Si, pero de verdad estaba incomible. Ya no voy a intervenir en la cocina, te lo prometo –lo tomó del hombro cuando le dijo esto

-No, tengo una mejor idea. Yo cocino, tú miras, me ayudas y aprendes ¿Qué te parece? –volvió a darle una pitada a su cigarrillo

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo entusiasmada y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Aoi-san, eres tan dulce conmigo –el beso lo animó un poco y con sus ojos en corazón y sus labios en beso comenzó a acercarse

-¡No te pases de la raya! –le puso su mano en la cara apartándolo con brusquedad

-Está bien Aoi-san, tan dulce como siempre –con la palma marcada en rojo en su cara. Es un caso sin remedio el de Sanji, lo pueden tratar mal, que él volverá a caer en las garras de cualquier mujer

-Veré si Zoro ya despertó. Nos vemos al rato –pasó delante de él y entró a la habitación

Sanji terminó su cigarro, miró una vez más al cielo para preguntarse hacia sus adentros "¿Por qué hice aquello? Fue un impulso… esos labios…". Descontento con sus pensamientos, zamarreó su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba desierta y cada uno de los tripulantes estaba en su mundo. Nami y Robin sentadas en las reposeras tomando sol, Luffy junto a Ussop y Chopper jugando a quién sabe qué juego con las ojotas del capitán y golpeándose. Y él dirigiéndose a cocinar para el marimo.

-Zoro, ¿estás bien? –entró a la habitación y el espadachín estaba sentado al borde de la cama, mirando el vaso que estaba en el piso

-Eh… si, ya estoy bien. No es para preocuparse, el picante me hace mal –mintió solo para no hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba

-No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo –sacó su lengua de costado con cara de picardía-de cualquier forma Sanji se ofreció para ayudarme a cocinar mejor, él me enseñará –su expresión fue infantil, nada parecida a la que Zoro había visto en lo alto del mástil

-Procura que todos la prueben –la miró también con aires de travesura a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza.

De cualquier forma la atención del espadachín estaba puesta en lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos ¿por qué Sanji lo había besado? Ese era su dilema. Lo conocía, sabía que era un mujeriego empedernido y que ahora por puro impulso haga aquello, no lo podía comprender. O tal vez haya cambiado sus gustos o quizás habrá querido probar algo nuevo. En fin cosas que rondaban en su cabeza, taladrándole. Aunque también, le pareció extraño el hecho de estremecerse con el simple roce de los labios del rubio. Él había dejado de ir a los burdeles, porque ya no sentía el mismo placer que antes. Todo monótono, siempre igual, las mismas mujeres descaradas, los mismos cuerpos, farsantes… y que por sobre todas las cosas, hacía un par de meses que no le movían ni un ápice de lo que ese beso había provocado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se acercó para inclinarse y poner su cara frente a él, provocando que el mismo retrocediera de un salto

-No… no es nada –dijo algo nervioso con las manos moviéndolas de un lado al otro frente a él. Luego tomó una de las jarras de agua que había para terminársela rápidamente, todavía sentía ardiendo la garganta

-No me mientas. Algo te pasa. A pesar de que quiera conquistarte, puedes confiar en mí, no voy a aprovecharme –le dijo sinceramente. Zoro dudó unos segundos, estaba buscando la forma de preguntarle, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de lo que quería preguntar

-¿Cómo sabes que te gusta una persona? ¿Por qué te gusto yo? –algo tímido con la vista hacia otro lado cuestionó, pero seguro de lo que decía

-¿Estás sospechando que estás enamorado de mi? –puso sus manos entrelazadas al costado de su rostro, algo parecido a lo que siempre hace Sanji, pero sin los ojos en corazón

-En realidad, quiero saber ¿por qué te gusto? No hice nada para que sintieras eso

-Mmm… –algo dubitativa- la verdad, primero solo pensé en querer pelear contigo y aprender la técnica de las tres katanas. Aunque te conocí un poco, detrás de ese muro de hierro que pones en tu personalidad eres alguien divertido. Me haces reir, te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí. En fin, fue solo casualidad creo.

Obviamente que tu cuerpo es vigoroso y tu piel morena me atrae –dijo esto melosamente.

-Pero si te dijera que no me vas a llegar a gustar nunca. Que solo puedo verte como una amiga ¿seguirías con el plan de conquistarme? –ahora no sabía por qué le había preguntado eso. Pero la verdad, no andaba con ganas de que lo siguiera acosando y con intentar que lo comprenda no le costaba nada

-Ya te lo dije. Tengo todo el viaje para intentarlo y no soy alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente

-La verdad, a pesar de que te llevas mal con Sanji, eres igual a él. Siempre intentando conquistar a quién no te desea

-De eso se trata el amor, Zoro-san –finalizó, tomó el vaso del piso y la jarra junto a él y se los llevó

-Sigo sin entender lo qué es el amor –levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, para luego levantarse y tomar sus katanas que estaban junto a la cama

-Zoro, ya despertaste. Déjame revisarte –le dijo Chopper entrando a la habitación

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien –le hizo una caricia en la cabeza al reno, el cuál sonrío

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo fue exceso el picante –lo levantó al renito para llevarlo en su hombro hasta afuera. Lo dejó cerca de las chicas y él se dirigió a popa, donde nadie se encontraba, ya que Aoi siguió el paso de las dos chicas y se puso a tomar sol.

Zoro se recostó en el piso del Merry, comenzó a mirar las nubes que pasaban lentamente por el cielo, volviendo a pensar en Sanji. "¿Me gustará Sanji? ¿Por qué sentí aquello con ese beso?" una y otra vez las mismas preguntas. Y como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran, el cocinero apareció con una bandeja repleta de comida, con una sopa de fideos, unas brochettes de pollo fritas, un pedazo de carne, pan y sake. El rubio se sentó al junto a él y le dejó la bandeja frente al peliverde que se había sentado y lo miraba al rubio con las mejillas un tanto coloradas. Para luego pasar su vista a la bandeja que tenía delante de él y olfateó profundamente .

-¡Esto sí que huele delicioso! –dio una gran sonrisa, tomó la sopa, para luego mirar a Sanji con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos cerrados, pero brillosos- Gracias, Sanji

-…- se quedó sin palabras, esa expresión de Zoro jamás la había visto y lo peor es que lo hizo sonrojar –no quiero que andes muerto de hambre por el barco, marimo descocado -no se inmutó por el insulto ya que estaba muy penetrado en comer. Sanji lo siguió mirando como comía y cuando tomó de la botella de sake, un hilo de líquido chorreó por su comisura y le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido en la habitación, provocando más sonrojo y que el cocinero de vuelta la cara para ocultarla. Zoro se percató de esa reacción y le pareció algo infantil, y sonrío.

-No dejes que cocine más esa mujer. Casi me mata –hablaba con la boca llena sosteniendo una brochette de pollo con una mano y en la otra el pan

-Primero, no comas como desesperado. Segundo, traga antes de hablar. Y tercero, lo hago porque ella me lo pidió y a una dama no se le niega nada –lo miraba algo irritado

-Pero ya le dije que la comida que ella haga no será solo para mí. La tendrán que comer todos –siguió hablando con la boca llena

-Pero ella quiere cocinar para ti. Le gustas y te lo quiere demostrar. Hasta me pidió ayuda a mí para conquistarte –Zoro lo miró estupefacto y tosió, escupiendo parte de lo que estaba masticando

-¡¿Y tú aceptaste?! –le gritó

-Claro que sí, ya te dije que a una dama no se le niega nada- le dijo tranquilamente, hurgando su oído con un dedo y sin mirarlo

-Pues yo no quiero que la ayudes. No me gusta y no me gustará nunca –le decía enfadado con una vena en su frente

-¿Por qué? ¿hay alguien que te guste? –lo miró pícaramente alzando ambas cejas repetidas veces

-¿Por qué debería decirte a ti si me gusta alguien, metiche? –se empezó a decir más enojado que antes, pero con un carmesí en sus mejillas

-No sé. Solo pregunto, porque ya no vienes más a los burdeles con Ussop y conmigo hace un tiempo. Talvez haya alguien en tu corazón por eso no quieres estar con otra persona –con una dedo en mentón le explicó serenamente, le encantaba poner nervioso al espadachín y de paso saber algo más de él. Ya le estaba empezando a interesar más de la cuenta las cosas de aquel peliverde

-¡Que no valla con ustedes no significa que ya no vaya, cejas de sushi! –le grito bastante cerca de la cara

-…- no se esperaba esa respuesta, quedó anonadado con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Ya estás contento? –más tranquilo le cuestionó

-No. ¿Y por qué demonios vas solo? –le molestó que le contestara que seguía yendo a burdeles, qué tenía que ocultar

-Me cansé de ir con ustedes –tomó la botella de sake y se la terminó de un sorbo- además, no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti de nada de lo que haga

-¡Eres un maldito cavernícola! –le replicó muy enfadado

-¡¿A quién llamas cavernícola, tú cocinero pervertido?! –se pusieron frente a frente frunciendo su expresión

-¡A ti, cabeza de alga! –terminó de decir esta frase y le propició una patada en el costado de la cintura que fue detenida por una mano del espadachín.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –le retrucó con una sonrisa de costado, en tanto que se separó y tomó sus katanas del suelo para ponérselas en la faja

-Recién estoy empezando –prosiguió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Cuando Zoro se dispuso a atacar, una figura saltó al rubio para ponerse en medio de ellos, deteniendo el ataque del peliverde, con dos katanas. Sanji quedó con su cigarrillo en los labios y expresión de frustración, una vez más ella había interrumpido una pelea entre ellos dos. Aunque el espadachín no dijo nada y siguió luchando con la joven, el cocinero emprendió viaje hacia proa, para ver si era útil en algo por allí.

-Cocinero-san, estamos llegando a una isla. Bajaremos para investigar, hay un pueblo, dudo que te falte algo para la cocina, salimos hace un día nada más. Pero por si las dudas revisa –le decía tranquilamente Robin

-Está bien, Robin-chan –dijo esto y se quedó parado mirando a la nada

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sanji-san? Te noto algo perturbado

-¿Estás preocupándote por mí, querida robin-chan? Que amable eres –le decía con ojos de corazón y sus manos al costado de la cara

-Es por Aoi-san, ¿verdad? –siguió sin darle importancia a sus gestos

-Tú eres más bella que Aoi-san, mi encantadora Robin-chan –seguía con la misma expresión anterior

-¿Es por Zoro, entonces? –alzó una ceja

-Por ese maldito espadachín del demonio. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado con él? –cambió a una cara de rabia

-Entonces estás enojado con él. Eres tan predecible, Cocinero-san –le sonrió

-No, no lo soy. Me molesta, dice que le caigo bien y luego no quiere salir con Ussop y conmigo. ¿Qué clase de nakama es?

-Oh, ya veo –dijo risueña, para seguir sacando información prosiguió- ¿va a salir con Aoi-san?

-No creo. A Zoro no le gusta ella

-Pero a ella si le gusta Zoro y querrá ir con él

-Eso tal vez si sería posible -tenía actitud de niño caprichoso

-¿y cuál es el problema? ¿tú quieres salir con Aoi-san?

-No, quiero que Zoro venga al burd… -se tapó la boca, aunque un poco tarde, Robin ya había descifrado lo que iba a decir, aunque no le iba a sorprender. Si ellos siempre lo hacían y ella y Nami lo sabían

-Jajaja, ya veo. Con que es eso, eh –dijo divertida- pero Zoro va solo hace un tiempo, ¿por qué ahora quieres que vaya con ustedes?

-No lo sé. Porque pensé que ya no iba más, y ahora resulta que va solo. Me molesta eso –aunque apenado, le contó –Pero, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? –después de todo, se dio cuenta que ella sabía más de lo que él pensaba y de lo que debería saber

-Soy observadora, nada más. Tendrías que abrir un poco más los ojos, Cocinero-san –le guiñó el ojo y fue rumbo a su habitación a cambiarse para bajar a la isla.

-…- El cocinero miró hacia donde la morena se dirigió y luego se encaminó junto a la barandilla del barco para apoyarse en ella –Así que… abrir un poco más los ojos- se quedó perdido viendo como se acercaban a la orilla de la playa.


	6. Vamos Al Burdel

_Perdón po la demora!!_

_creo que no volverá a ocurrir, soy algo colgada u.u_

_gracias por pasar a ver!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**VAMOS AL BURDEL**

-¡Oiiii, miren que grande! –gritaba Luffy muy animado tomando su sombrero con una de sus manos y mirando hacia la gran arcada que tenían frente a ellos. La cuál era de hierro y con detalles de madera, dando la bienvenida al Pueblo Alexandría. Simple, como todo pueblo, casas familiares de colores claros, nada extravagantes, con caminos de adoquines y palmeras gigantes por todos lados, mucho verde

-Parece ser la calle principal, vayamos a recorrer. Quiero comprar ropa, ¿me acompañan muchachas? -decía Nami mirando a ambas mujeres

-Está bien –anunció Aoi, mientras que Robin solo asintió con la cabeza

-Nos encontraremos dentro de dos horas, aquí mismo y vemos donde comeremos –una afirmación sin lugar a dudas de la pelirroja, nadie puso objeción alguna y cada quien se encamino a hacer lo que más le placía.

Por un lado, las chicas se fueron a comprar ropa, Luffy solo fue correteando y asombrándose con cada cosa nueva que veía. Chopper fue con Ussop hablando de aventuras del narigueta que jamás ocurrieron. Mientras que Zoro y Sanji quedaron parados uno al lado del otro, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Lo que provocó que el cocinero se sonrojara y quitara la vista hacia otro lado, Zoro se sonrío y comenzó a caminar

-Hey, ¿te vas a quedar parado ahí viendo la nada? Vamos –le propuso, aunque más que eso pareció una orden

-No me mandonees, alga de mar –seguía ruborizado

-Entonces, deja de actuar raro y camina, cejas de sushi –seguía hablándole sin darse vuelta, Sanji le iba a retrucar pero algo llamó su atención

-¡Mira eso! ¡Es increíble! –se dirigió emocionado a un puesto donde vendían cualquier clase de alimentos, sobre todo de mar

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mirando con curiosidad un pescado bastante grande que tenía color amarillo con manchones marrones y su cuello más largo de lo normal que otros peces

-Es un Pez Jirafa Enano, no se encuentran muchos. Y mirá ese de ahí, es delicioso, una vez lo cociné en el Baratie. ¡Uou! Y ese de ahí es algo dulce, no es salado –estaba fascinado por toda la clase de peces que había. Comenzó a hablar y contarle acerca de qué mar provenían esos peces, qué clase eran, con que otros alimentos se complementaban para hacer un plato delicioso. Zoro lo miraba fascinado por la emoción de su nakama al contarle aquellas cosas, le gustaba eso, sobre todo porque nunca hablaba en serio con él. No sabía por qué, pero aquella expresión de alegría, aquella expresión aniñada del rubio, lo conmovía y le hacía sonreír y ponerse feliz.

-Parece que estudiabas mucho cuando eras pequeño, ¿no? –no quitaba su sonrisa

-Un buen cocinero debe saber con qué trabaja. Además, mi sueño es llegar al All Blue, donde se encuentran los peces de todos los mares en uno solo, sino sé que hay allí, ¿por qué tendría que ser ese mi sueño? –le contaba esto con una sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando. Era tan encantador en ese momento con Zoro, que éste lo miraba fascinado y muy atentamente –Ey, marimo ¿Te ocurre algo? –al ver que no decía palabra y solo lo miraba, lo estaba poniendo incómodo

-Eh… no nada, solo que pareces desear mucho llegar allí. Faltará poco, ya podrás cumplir tu sueño, Sanji –colocó su mano en la cabeza de cocinero y le acarició despeinándolo un poco, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa sincera y luego se echó a andar, dejando a un rubio con mejillas rosadas. Los dos, siguieron recorriendo juntos y lo sorprendente fue que no se insultaron en todo el paseo.

Y así pasaron el tiempo, andando por el gran mercado que había allí. Las chicas aparecieron con bolsas a montones que contenían ropa. Ussop se compró una nueva gomera, Chopper por su parte adquirió algunas hierbas medicinales que eran difíciles de encontrar, Luffy simplemente paseó molestando a los vendedores, preguntando por la historia de las cosas al pararse en puestos de ropa y objetos de piratas. Zoro compró unas piedras para afilar sus katanas y algún ungüento para limpiarlas y Sanji, al final compró el Pez Jirafa Enano, solo porque a Zoro le llamó la atención aquel animal de mar. Dejaron las cosas en el Merry y fueron a comer a un restaurant cerca del mar donde se sentaron en la parte de afuera, no era un lugar lujoso, era algo tradicional y sencillo, como todo en aquel lugar. Todos hicieron su pedido y cuándo llegó la mesa estaba que desbordaba de comida

-¿Qué compraste, querido Zoro? –le preguntó Aoi que estaba sentada junto a él

-Para afilar y limpiar las katanas –estaba mirando el mar

-Oh, ¿dónde lo compraste? Luego, acompáñame que yo también quiero –le dijo mientras lo tomó del brazo suplicante

-…- la miró de refilón –De acuerdo, más tarde iremos

-¿No prefieres que te acompañe yo, adorable Aoi-san? –le dijo Sanji que estaba sentado entre Zoro y Nami, pasándose en frente del primero muy cerca de su rostro. Zoro olió el cabello del rubio frente a él, estaba tan cerca y su aroma le agradaba, una mezcla del champú y tabaco que le parecía tan característico de él

-Tú no sabes nada de katanas, además quiero ir con mi querido Zoro-san –apretó más su agarre y lo miró a Sanji desafiante, el cuál se estremeció al ver ese agarre de la chica al espadachín.

-…- cuando sintió a la chica más apretado a él, hizo una mueca de disgusto, sobretodo porque Sanji se apartó, y por otro lado quería comer tranquilo

-Oi, Zoro. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos? –le preguntó la espadachina

-Cof cof… - estaba tragando un pedazo de carne que se le quedó atorado

-Aoi-san, con Nami a la noche vamos a ir a una fiesta, así que antes de eso, nos probaremos los vestidos. ¿Qué dicés? –le explicó Robin a la joven. Zoro la miró con una sonrisa y como expresando un "gracias por eso" y ella devolvió el gesto

-¡Oh, qué bueno! Una fiesta, las adoro. Habrá mucho que tomar, ¿verdad?

-Si, Aoi-san. Todo lo que puedas consumir –finalizando con una sonrisa la arqueóloga

-¿Zoro, tú irás? Me vestiré exclusivamente para ti –lo miró rozagante

-Sí, iremos todos bella Aoi-san –le contesto el cocinero, sabiendo que Zoro iba a rehusarse al pedido

-No decidas por los demás, cocinero pervertido –lo miró levantando una ceja

-Anda Zoro, será divertido –le dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego susurrarle al oído –si dices que no Aoi-san va a seguir molestándote –buen punto pensó Zoro y habló

-Está bien, iré. Pero antes daré una vuelta por ahí

-Genial –dijo emocionada la chica

-Gracias –le dijo Zoro a Sanji en el oído, lo que lo hizo estremecerse, fue casi un roce, sintió el aire cálido que salía de ese sola palabra

Finalizaron la comida, obviamente, intentando que Luffy no se coma todo y peleándose por el último pedazo de carne entre él, Ussop y Zoro.

Luego cada quien a sus quehaceres u ocios como se los quiera ver. Zoro, dormitando apoyado contra la pared cerca de los naranjos de Nami. Sanji en la cocina experimentando con el nuevo pez comprado. Las chicas probándose ropa, pinturas, todas esas cosas necesarias para salir bien producidas. Ussop practicando con su nueva resortera golpeando latas, y con él Chopper y Luffy también intentando usar la nueva adquisición del narigón aunque casi rompen la ventana de la cocina.

Paso tranquila la tarde, Sanji llamó a comer y todos se dirigieron allí. Había usado todo ese Pez Jirafa para hacer filetes con una salsa arriba, una ensalada de verduras y unas papas también.

-Este es el pescado que vimos en la tienda, ¿verdad Sanji? –le indagó Zoro

-Sí… -dijo algo avergonzado porque se había dado cuenta

-Está muy sabroso –le hizo un guiño de ojo, ya entendía que Sanji se ponía nervioso cuando él lo elogiaba, aprovecharía eso para molestar un poco, aunque aceptaba que a él le gustaban las expresiones del rubio

-Pues, a ustedes dos ¿qué les pasa? –preguntó Nami extrañada de que se estén llevando bien y no hayan peleado por tantas horas

-¿A nosotros? –preguntaron al unísono

-No, ¿a quién más? ¿Por qué se llevan tan bien ahora? ¿Qué están tramando? –los miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Oi, si nos peleamos nos retas. Y ahora que estamos tranquilos también lo hacés. No hay nada qué te venga bien a ti –le contestó Zoro algo malhumorado masticando el pescado

-¡A mí me contestas bien, Zoro!

-Pues no digas estupideces entonces

-Trátala bien a Nami-san, tú cabeza de marimo –fue a defender a su dama

-¿Y a ti quién te habló cejas rizadas? –empezaron a discutir por culpa de Nami

-Bueno, lograste que volvieran a la normalidad –le comentó Ussop con una gota en la frente

-Así parece, ¿no? –dijo sacando la lengua de costado –pues bueno, vayamos a prepararnos para la fiesta. Nos veremos allá muchachos

-Claro, ahora te vas maldita bruja –le decía Zoro en el remolino que se armó entre él y Sanji

-Qué no insultes a Nami-san, maldito espadachín –y siguieron en los suyo hasta que Robin les tiró un cubo de agua, que hizo que los dos terminaran sentados en el piso con los ojos gigantes

-Vamos, chicos. No peleen más. ¿No van a ir verdad? –cuestionó la peliazul

-Pues, yo no voy. No sé aquí este pervertido –dijo Zoro un poco ofuscado

-Si tú me lo pides iré con todo gusto, querida Robin-chan –se le acercó revoloteando

-Oi, dile a Zoro para ir al burdel, no te va a decir que no. De cualquier forma averigüé que en este pueblo hay uno solo –se fue guiñándole el ojo – Nos vemos chicos –salió de la cocina

-Marimo, con Ussop habíamos pensado ir al burdel y luego a la fiesta. ¿Vienes? –le comentó de costado, se hacía el indiferente pero estaba deseoso de esa respuesta

-No tengo otra alternativa. Vayamos, lo necesito –dijo levantándose y rascándose la cabeza –me cambio y vamos –dijo esto y salió de allí dejando a un rubio bastante atontado, le gustó que le diga que saldría con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo le molestó, ya no se entendía ni él mismo. Prendió un cigarrillo y se encaminó a alistarse para salir. Se paró en medio de cubierta y se puso a observar la luna llena sobre el Merry, mientras seguía pensando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y por qué no, en su corazón también.

-Vámonos –dijo el narigón muy animado mientras se colgó del cuello de Zoro quien estaba vestido con los pantalones y botas típicas de siempre, pero arriba tenía una chomba negra con los botones desprendidos hasta arriba de sus pectorales, además tenía un rico olor, se había echado un buen baño –hacía mucho que no venías, que bien, ¿verdad, Sanji?

-Sí, es fantástico –dijo mirando hacia otro lado algo triste, lo que llamó la atención de Zoro y miró hacia el piso con una sonrisa desolada

-No parecería que te agradara que venga. O al menos ponle más emoción a tus palabras –le dijo mirándolo

-¿Quieres que te haga una fiesta por esto? –le contestó sarcástico encontrando su mirada, a lo que Zoro solo le sonrío y se adelantó

-Estaría muy buena una fiesta para mí… -lo miró desde adelante por arriba de su hombro- sobre todo si hay comida hecha por ti –colocó sus manos en su nuca y siguió caminando, ese comentario hizo ponerlo a Sanji rojo hasta la médula. Lo que restó del camino hasta el burdel fueron en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por el rubio

-Es aquí. Si sigues caminando te perderás, cabeza de alga –le dijo Sanji mientras posaba su mano en la manija del lugar. Una casa antigua metida entre las palmeras un poco alejada del pueblo. Aunque antigua, era linda y era bien vistosa, era de color rojo con detalles en negro y la luz dentro era tenue y la música bastante baja para que se pudiera hablar con tranquilidad. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa redonda y pronto se acercaron unas muchachas para ofrecerles algún trago

-Yo quiero cerveza –dijo todo tirado en el asiento algo incómodo porque la chica que estaba junto a él lo había abrazado desde atrás y le hablaba en el oído, acto que hizo que Sanji se incomodara también

-Yo quiero un vino, por favor bella dama –le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en ella pero no con el entusiasmo de siempre, fue algo como obligado lo que hizo

-¡Y yo otra cerveza! –mientras levantaba la mano con un dedo en alto, mientras se le acercaba una de las chicas.

-Está bien, enseguida te traeré –le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso en la frente, esto solo sirvió para que a Ussop le salga sangre de la nariz. E hizo que los otros dos chicos lo miraran divertido

-Zoro –lo llamó Sanji quién se había acercado a él- de verdad, ¿por qué ya no venías más con nosotros? –apoyó su codo en la mesa para que su mano quedara para apoyar su cabeza

-…- hizo una mueca de costado y se decidió a hablar –Lo que pasa Sanji es que… -¡Zoro-chaaaaaaaaan! –se escuchó ese alarido que hizo que Zoro abriera los ojos desorientado y comenzara a dar vuelta su cabeza lentamente al lugar proveniente de ese grito, mientras que Sanji observó la expresión de la cara del espadachín, al igual que Ussop- ¡Querido Zoro-chan!- se lanzó encima del peliverde logrando que este cayera al piso, quedando así encima del abdomen y con la cara muy cerca del espadachín

-Ta… ta… ¿Tamaki? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó rojo el espadachín, parpadeando un par de veces. Sanji solo miraba lo que ocurría desconcertado, enfurecido, ahogado, con una punzada en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido antes…

* * *

_Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado este capi!_

_hasta pronto_

**_May-chan_**


	7. ¿Qué es lo Importante?

**CAPITULO 7**

**¿QUE ES LO IMPORTANTE?**

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Quítate inmediatamente de encima Zoro! –lo tomó del brazo al joven rubio que se encontraba arriba de éste

-¿Y tú quien eres para pedirme eso? –le reprochó el joven de ojos celestes, desligándose del agarre

-…- Sanji no dijo nada. El joven tenía razón, quién era él para pedirle eso, mientras pensaba "anda Zoro, dile que se levante, ¿por qué lo dejas encima de ti?"

-¿A ti te molesta querido Zoro-chan? –le dijo con una bella sonrisa poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla del que estaba tumbado

-…- mientras el cocinero se preguntaba para sí mismo "¿Querido Zoro-chan? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" en ese momento recordó las palabras de Robin "abre un poco más los ojos Cocinero-san ¿A esto se estaba refiriendo? ¿Será posible que de verdad a Zoro le gusten los hombres?" quedó inocuo y con bronca en su interior, sentía que tenía ganas de romperle la cara a ese chico rubio que estaba encima del moreno

-¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí, Tamaki? –volvió a repetir Zoro

-¿No estás contento de verme, mi precioso espadachín? –Zoro estaba medio sentado y el jovencito arriba de él, se acercó poniendo morritos y mostrando sus ojos celestes brillantes

-…- "¿Precioso espadachín?" seguía pensando y mirando cada acto de aquellos dos enardecía un poco más

-No es eso. Sí, me da gusto verte. Pero no entiendo por qué estás aquí. –le dijo mirándolo un poco más tranquilo

-Navegué un tiempo después de que te fuiste de la isla y terminé aquí, pero no pensé que te iba a encontrar. Es la suerte de nuestro amor –finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Puedo saber de dónde se conocen? Cómo es eso de "después de qué te fuiste de la isla" –con sus brazos en jarra, estaba haciendo una escena, lo cual a Zoro le pareció gracioso y estaba comenzando a pensar que a Sanji le gustaba o que al menos estaba demostrando eso

-¿Sabe qué te gustan los chicos? –preguntó el de ojos celestes mientras aprovechó para abrazar a Zoro y hablarle cerca del oído -¿o acaso es tu novio? –terminó para luego darle una lamida que lo hizo enrojecer tanto por lo que dijo, como por lo que hizo

-¡No! Ninguna de las dos –le contestó algo eufórico, lo cual hizo que el otro lo mirara cómo cuestionando qué hacían ahora- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Sanji. Ya te lo dije en el barco –se levantó haciéndose el disimulado y ayudando al otro a levantarse

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad? –le preguntó Sanji. Sin inmutarse, Zoro lo miró y sin decir nada se sentó nuevamente, el joven Tamaki fue a buscar una cerveza para su espadachín -¿Y? estoy ansioso de la explicación que tienes que dar- hablaba ofuscado Sanji

-Aquí tienes querido Zoro-chan. Como a ti te gusta, la cerveza en un gran chop y bien helada- se la entregó con una sonrisa encantadora y brillando por donde lo mires. Luego de eso, lo miró a Sanji y le sacó la lengua mientras estiraba uno de sus ojos con un dedo, lo que hizo enfurecerse más al cocinero

-Gracias… Rey Tamaki –lo miró con una sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras, que por cierto no le gustaron para nada al otro rubio

-Oh, eres tan encantador, me llega al corazón –le contestó Tamaki mientras se sentaba en el regazo del espadachín y lo tomaba del mentón para mirarlo de cerca. Cuando él se había presentado en la otra isla donde se conocieron lo hizo de esa forma, como el Rey del Host Bordel.

-Oye, aléjate un poco de él, no tienes que estar tan cerca –decía Sanji que estaba sentado donde al principio, cruzado de piernas y con un cigarro en la boca

-La gente se ve más hermosa, cuanto más cerca la miras –le contestó con actitud provocadora

-¿Te parece que este cavernícola puede verse hermoso? No me hagas reir. Lo debes decir porque él te paga para que te acuestes con él, ¿verdad? –dijo con actitud arrogante mirando hacia otro lado, Ussop tenía miedo de meterse en medio, no quería ligar una patada de Sanji, así que mejor opto por escuchar, que no le desagrada, de hecho le encanta estar oyendo conversaciones ajenas

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Zoro así? Aquí el único cavernícola sin modales eres tú –se levantó de encima del peliverde para enfrentarse con el otro rubio, él cual hizo lo mismo y se enfrentaron cara a cara

-…- el narigón empezó a comparar a los dos chicos mirando a uno y otro con un dedo en el mentón "son muy parecidos. Los dos rubios, son altos, delgados, bien estilizados, usan palabras similares, hasta se visten parecido". El joven Tamaki llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos del mismo color, tenía puesta una camisa blanca y una corbata en negro azulado, junto con un bléiser de un celeste azulado "bueno, aunque… la gran diferencia está en los ojos celestes de este chico y las cejas de sushi de sanji"

-¡¿Y tú qué tanto estás mirando? –le gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios al sentirse observados

-Pues… nada, nada. No estoy viendo nada –dijo alterado con sus manos sacudiéndose delante de él

-Retráctate de lo que has dicho, ya mismo –le ordenó Tamaki al cocinero

-Ni de broma –se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado

-Ya basta los dos –dijo Zoro rascándose la cabeza que empezaba a dolerle un poco, y tomando a Tamaki de la mano para jalarlo suavemente hasta él

-Oh, lo siento querido Zoro, es que este idiota dijo aquellas cosas que para nada son ciertas… pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo te haré unos masajes para que te sientas mejor –tomándolo nuevamente del mentón, a lo cual Zoro solo demostró una pequeña sonrisa y por lo cual al otro rubio le subió la ira a la cabeza y el cigarrillo que tenía en sus dedos lo partió al medio

-Aquí tiene bellos jovencitos, su vino y aquí su cerveza –una de las chicas vino a traer las cosas para Sanji y Ussop

-Gracias –dijo el rubio y no le coqueteó a la chica se limitaba a mirar lo que hacía aquel rubio con el espadachín. A él parecía gustarle mucho los masajes que le estaba haciendo, además le estaba hablando cosas al oído que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que hacían sonreír al peliverde

-…- pensaba el cocinero "¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Si él quiere estar con ese chico a mí qué me importa? Fue un impulso por lo que lo besé la otra vez, a mi no me gusta Zoro, no me puede gustar, ¿desde cuándo pienso en estas cosas?", se agarraba de los pelos desesperadamente. "A mi me gustan las bellas jovencitas con esos cuerpos delicados, con grandes curvas, no puede gustarme un hombre y menos como Zoro". Detuvo por un segundo sus pensamientos, los miró a aquellos dos, ahora el chico estaba sentado encima de Zoro dándole de comer unos bocadillos que trajo exclusivamente para él. "Demonios, ¿hace falta que le dé de comer en la boca? ¿Acaso es manco que no puede hacerlo por él mismo? Pero… se ve tan feliz, nunca lo veo a Zoro así de feliz como ahora, ¿yo podré hacer lo mismo? ¿Hacerlo sonreír de esa forma?... ¡Oh! ¡Ya basta! Debo dejar de pensar estas cosas, a mi me gustan las mujeres, no puede afectarme tanto este hombre". Miró hacia otro lado, no quería verlos más a esos dos, una de las chicas del burdel se acercó a él para sentarse junto a él y empezar a hablar y coquetear con él, era muy voluptuosa con un gran escote y una súper minifalda, en otra ocasión lo habría embobado, pero en este caso estaba más pendiente de que Zoro lo mire con la chica que no le prestaba demasiada atención a la jovencita.

-Bueno, chicos en un rato regreso, no se preocupen por mí –dijo Ussop con la cara llena de besos de color rojo, que tenía a dos de las chicas del lugar tomándolo cada una de un brazo. Sanji lo miró indiferente, mientras que Zoro y Tamaki lo miraron divertido

-Querido Zoro… ¿tú también querrías ausentarte algunos minutos conmigo? –le preguntó delicadamente posando su rostro en la mejilla de Zoro buscando los labios del mismo

-…- Zoro estaba dubitativo, no sabía por qué, pero pensó unos instantes mientras disfrutaba del cálido roce de su acompañante. Sanji estaba concentrado en aquello, ya que ese muchacho estaba demasiado cerca de los labios qué él había besado hacía un día

-¿Qué pasa Sanji-kun? –preguntó la jovencita morocha que estaba con él –acaso ¿prefieres a Tamaki en lugar de a mí?

-Jamás querría estar con un hombre –dijo irritado

-No es lo que me parece –dijo mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose la distraída

-¿Por qué preferiría estar con un hombre recio, en lugar de estar con una señorita tan delicada y amable cómo tú? –ahora si le estaba hablando más típicamente como lo hacía con las señoritas

-Mira qué Tamaki no es recio, es una dulzura, así como tú. Más bien me parece que el recio es el chico con el que está, ¿acaso él te gusta? –le dijo mientras se sentó en sus piernas

-…- "¿Tan obvio soy que me importa ese maldito espadachín?" esos eran sus pensamientos en aquel momento, ya estaba aceptando de cierta forma que ese terco y duro espadachín le agradaba, le gustaba más de lo que debería gustarle –No Mako-chan, de verdad, a mi me gustan las chicas bellas como tú –luego de decirle esto la tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios, aquel acto fue visto por Zoro que para su sorpresa le molestó bastante y decidió también actuar de esa forma, no pensaba hacer nada para no quedar mal con el cocinero, pero ese beso no le gustó para nada

-Tamaki… -tomó el rostro de el muchacho con su mano derecha suavemente y la acercó a él para decirle unas palabras –Estoy ansioso de estar en la cama contigo, de verdad. Lo necesito, necesito de ti y tu cuerpo –y luego lo besó suavemente, para luego introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad del otro. Sabía que esas palabras le gustaban a ese chico, que había sido su "amante" durante 4 días una vez que tuvieron que detenerse en una isla porque el Merry estaba destrozado y su arreglo tardó más de lo previsto

-Claro que sí, baby –se levantó y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones. En el momento que se estaban yendo, Zoro miró con angustia a Sanji, en los ojos de ese duro espadachín por primera vez veía tristeza, eso también lo agobió al cocinero. Aunque estaba más preocupado de lo que iban a hacer esos dos, cada vez tenía más presente que ese cavernícola que tiene como nakama lo está volviendo loco de a poco

-Zoro… -lo nombró en voz baja, casi en un suspiro triste

Un rato después, salieron los tres muchachos del Burdel. Primero salió Ussop bastante agotado, tenía sueño y ya no entendía nada de todo lo que había tomado. Luego, lo siguió Sanji que no estaba del todo satisfecho, había hecho lo que había ido a hacer, acostarse con una damisela, aunque ya no lo disfrutó porque estaba pensando en lo que estarían haciendo un par de muchachos en una habitación contigua. Y por último, salía Zoro acompañado por Tamaki.

-¿Hasta tienes que venir a despedirte a la puerta? –comentó Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¿Y a ti, qué más te da? Me vengo a despedir de MI Zoro –recalcó la palabra posesiva

-Eres detestable –dijo Sanji para mirar hacia otro lado

-Voy a extrañarte, Tamaki –su mirada y sonrisa eran puras- ojalá que nos volvamos a cruzar

-Lo mismo digo, querido Zoro-chan –lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un dulce beso

-Adiós –dijo el espadachín cuando se separaron

-Adiós y gracias por todo nuevamente –finalizó con una sonrisa aquel extraño rubio

-¿Por qué le das las gracias tú? ¿No tendría que ser él quien te las dé? –dijo el cocinero que ahora lo miró al joven rubio

-No, yo la paso bien. Además, Zoro es alguien especial –lo miró al espadachín cuando dijo esto, el cual estaba de espaldas sonriendo y mirando al piso

-Basta de hablar. Vayamos al Merry –dijo Zoro que empezó a caminar- Adiós Tamaki, cuídate –alzó su mano en alto en forma de saludo sin dejar de andar

-Adiós, rubio-chan –le dijo algo ebrio Ussop que se acercó para darle la mano

-…- Sanji se quedó mirándo como caminaba Zoro y luego lo miró al rubio- ¿Qué tiene de especial un hombre?

-Yo no dije que los hombres tienen algo especial… yo dije que Zoro es especial –miraba como se iba del lugar con melancolía, pero feliz

-¿Zoro, especial? –también lo miró como andaba calle abajo tomándolo a Ussop de vez en cuando porque se tambaleaba para todos lados

-Sanji-kun… -se acercó de lado al cocinero y poso su mano en el hombro de este, poniendo su mirada en el suelo para seguir hablando - el sexo no importa en los romances. No si te enamoras sinceramente. Si tu corazón late rápidamente frente a alguien, no evites ese sentimiento, disfrútalo –sacó su mano del hombro y se encaminó hacia adentro

-¿Tú amas a Zoro? –le preguntó Sanji, ahora que estaban espalda con espalda

-Tal vez lo ame, como amo el ser el anfitrión de las personas que vienen a buscar placer. No pienses que si Zoro es especial lo quiero apresar para mí. Digo que es especial por su forma de ser, parece alguien duro, pero es frágil. Se hace el que no le gusta que lo atiendan, pero le encanta. Intenta no molestar a la gente para satisfacer su propio placer. Es un hombre maravilloso. Si te gusta no lo dejes escapar, nadie va a reprocharte nada si tus sentimientos son sinceros –dijo todo esto con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡Apresúrate cocinero pervertido! –se escuchó el grito de Zoro claramente que solo se veía su silueta oscura

-Adiós… y gracias –dijo Sanji y tras esto echó a correr -¡Espérenme, no sean así! ¡Oigan! ¡Espereeeeeeeen! –y así fue desapareciendo de la vista de Tamaki

-Parece que será otro final feliz después de todo –decía este rubio de ojos celestes, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Se dio vuelta y entró al lugar mientras iba cerrando la puerta lentamente- Para eso estoy yo, este cortés anfitrión… para dar felicidad a todos aquellos que entren a este burdel…


	8. El Tiempo Lo Dirá

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL TIEMPO LO DIRA**

A cuestas con el narigón, Zoro y Sanji llegaron finalmente al barco, luego de un trayecto bastante silencioso. Con esfuerzo lograron subirlo y llevarlo a la habitación, ya que estaba hecho un saco de papas (ya se había dormido a mitad del camino).

El Merry estaba en penumbras, aunque no sólo, por así decirlo, ya que su cuidador se quedó dormido. Chopper se había quedado en el barco, dijo que estaba cansado y prefería no caminar.

El rubio y el peliverde se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar un poco de café, ofrecido por el primero.

-Parece ser que la fiesta es bastante larga –dijo Zoro quien se sentó y apoyó sus pies cruzados en la mesa

-Así parece, mejor para ti, ¿no es verdad? –estaba preparando el café tranquilamente

-Sí… -pasaron unos segundos y decidió hablar- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero saber nada con Aoi? –le hablaba con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos colgando al costado

-Sí, ya lo entendí. Igualmente la seguiré ayudando, le di mi palabra -aunque lo que menos quería era que terminaran juntos- De cualquier forma, disculpa si te molestó mi actitud, no sabía que… -no se atrevió a seguir y completar la frase

-Que me gustan los hombres. No tengas miedo de decirlo, yo lo acepto, es lo que elegí –seguía estoico

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste al burdel? ¿O acaso sabías que estaba ese chico? –se dio vuelta y se apoyó de espaldas en la mesada de la cocina

-Realmente no sabía que iba a encontrar a Tamaki, fue una sorpresa agradable –ante este comentario Sanji se sintió algo dolido y chasqueó los labios

-Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste ir de cualquier forma, si sabías que habría mujeres? –levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

-Solo porque lo necesitaba, de cualquier forma no es nada sentimental, es solo sexo –dio un gran bostezo luego de terminar la frase

-… -"así que sólo sexo" pensaba algo furioso el cocinero- pero tienes una buena relación con Tamaki, también ¿es sólo sexo con él? –comenzó a llenar las tazas de café como podía porque le temblaban las manos, se había puesto nervioso

-El sexo con él es mejor porque me gusta su apariencia y su forma de ser –lo miró tratando de encontrar sus ojos, pero los tenía tapados por su flequillo, el rubio estaba llevando las tazas a la mesa y Zoro se percató que estaba temblando su nakama

-Así que… -dejó las tazas en la mesa y prosiguió- así es como te gustan los hombres. Ya veo… -se sentó en una silla con el respaldar hacia adelante para apoyar sus brazos allí y mirar la taza de café que tenía enfrente

-¿En qué estás pensando? –lo miró algo confundido, aunque tal vez entendía un poco de lo que el cocinero estaba imaginando- no te preocupes, eres parecido a Tamaki, pero nunca se me ocurriría obligarte a hacer nada, no me gustan los pervertidos como tú –finalizó sonriendo y tomando un poco del café

-No estaba pensando en eso, el pervertido eres tú –lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y muy enojado y melancólico a la vez

-Solo bromeo, relájate –terminó su taza de café y se dirigió a la salida - Te toca vigilar, hasta que lleguen las chicas y Luffy, cejas de sushi –y sin más salió de la habitación

-Ya lo sé no me lo tienes que decir, maldito espadachín –lo gritó para que lo escuche bastante bien- te odio… -dijo en un suspiro, mientras se le cayeron un par de lágrimas. Estaba empezando a aseverar que Zoro le gustaba más de lo que pensaba realmente, ahora estaba seguro, ya no tenía dudas. "No me gustan como tú" eso le dolió en el alma y le resonaba en la mente en esos momentos. Se levantó dejando el café en la mesa y se dirigió al mástil.

Zoro ya se encontraba recostado en la hamaca de la habitación, sabía que aquello no era verdad, realmente, podría tener algo con Sanji, obvio que algo sexual, nada sentimental como él dice. Estaba convencido que el involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien terminaba siendo doloroso, ya lo había vivido con Kuina y le fue suficiente esa experiencia, quería evitar tener que vivirla de nuevo. Por ello su coraza ante las personas, prefería tener solo sexo sin tener que involucrarse demasiado con nadie y por ello no importaba si eran mujeres u hombres. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo prefirió a los hombres, podía ser más brusco y no demostrar cariño que alguna mujer siempre pedía, tal vez era eso, por otro lado lo disfrutaba más, la estrechés del orificio de los hombres era deliciosa para él. Con Tamaki era algo especial por así decirlo. Él era cariñoso y dedicado, y lo más importante, no le pedía nada a cambio, solo lo atendía, tenían sexo y ningún reproche, eso sí le gustaba. Pero no iba a negar que ese muchacho le caía muy bien. Se quedó dormido pensando en los sucesos recientes, el cambio de personalidad de Sanji, la aparente muestra de celos hacia él; y por otro lado, lo agradable que le resultaban las charlas y luchas con Aoi y a la vez lo molesta que le resultaba cuando le coqueteaba y acosaba, no la iba a ver más que como una compañera de luchas.

Allí sólo, en la oscuridad de la noche, se veía las pocas luces prendidas en el pueblo, la luna y su reflejo en el mar. Sentado mirando al vacío prendió un cigarrillo, pensando y repensando en su nakama y los nuevos sentimientos florecidos dentro de él. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue cuando Aoi entró en el barco, Zoro ya no peleaba con él, se dedicaba a hacerlo con ella, las sonrisas que esa joven le sacaba al peliverde le molestaban. Y todo eso fue solo en un día, en el cual ya se había ganado un poco de la confianza de Zoro, cosa que a él le había costado bastante y es más, talvez sea en esos momentos cuando él mismo logró hablar más con el espadachín y conocer más de su vida. Por otro parte pensaba en el beso que le había dado a Zoro el día anterior. O sea, él estaba seguro que le gustaban las mujeres, lo que ocurrió en la habitación lo hizo por instinto. Era algo que no entendía, comenzó a observar a Zoro y lo vio... encantador y seductor. Se odiaba por pensar eso pero era la verdad y ya lo aceptaba tranquilamente. Ahora, lo que más quería era que el espadachín lo viera, y a la vez olvidarse de ese sentimiento de atracción. Estaba muy confundido, no quería pensar más, pero la noche era larga, tendría el suficiente tiempo para torturarse mentalmente.

-El tiempo es sabio dicen, ¿no? -luego cerró los ojos y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla, al abrirlos miró la luna- Tendré que esperar...


	9. Ver Para Creer Y Para Sufrir

**CAPITULO 9**

**VER PARA CREER... Y PARA SUFRIR...**

-¡No puedo creer que me haya dejado plantada! -enfurecida Aoi replicaba a las pobres jovencitas que venían consolándola.

-Se habrá perdido en el camino a la fiesta. Es muy despistado, si alguien no lo acompaña se pierde con facilidad -trataba de que se sienta bien y no herirla, además no era ninguna mentira, Zoro vivía perdiéndose si alguien no lo guiaba.

-Sí, seguramente se perdió y los chicos no lo acompañaron, habrá sido eso, eso -decía Luffy feliz por defender a su amigo

-Pero igual, si yo le gustara hubiera llegado de cualquier forma -estaba muy ofendida, tenía ganas de partirle la cara en ese momento.

-No pasa nada, cuando amanezca hablaremos con espadachín-san para ver qué sucedió -le decía con su voz tranquila Robin. Llegaron al barco y subieron primero Luffy de un salto y las chicas subiendo la escalerilla.

-Bienvenidas queridas damiselas -las recibió un candente cocinero.

-¿Dónde está Zoro? -sin saludos, ni más le espetó la de ojos azabaches

-Oh, está durmiendo -dijo sin mucha importancia

-Entonces, ya verá lo que le espera, nadie deja plantada a Aoi-chan -se decía para si misma con rabia en la mirada y sus brazos en jarra.

-Oi, es que se sentía mal, tomó demasiado y comió no sé que cosa, que parece estaba en mal estado... más que ayer ya había caído enfermo del estómago. Pues no lo dejé ir y lo traje para que se recueste -dijo rápidamente con una gota resbalando de su frente, rogaba al cielo que le creyera. Después de unos segundos se digno a contestar.

-¿De verdad? Oh, pobre mi Zoro querido, no tenía idea. Quiero verlo -pasando su expresión asesina a unos ojos tristes y brillosos.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar espadachina-san. Vayamos a vestirnos y a dormir -la tomó por los hombros suavemente y la llevó hacia la pieza.

-¿Se encuentra bien Zoro? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿De verdad está enfermo del estómago? Oiiiii, quiero verlo, ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo vio Chopper? -decía Luffy incesantemente

-Ya, solo cállate y deja dormir a la gente -dijo crispado Sanji.

-¿Es mentira verdad? -dijo Nami cruzada de brazos en frente del rubio.

-Zoro se encuentra bien, solo está durmiendo plácidamente -suspiró

-Entonces, ¿por qué no fue a la fiesta? Estuvo todo muy rico y había para beber, a Zoro le hubiera gustado eso -comentaba el capitán.

-Luego le preguntas a él -secante le contestó- Nami-san, ¿quieres que te prepare un café o un té? -con corazones en los ojos se encontraba.

-No, muchas gracias Sanji. Me iré a dormir, bailé demasiado por una noche. Adiós -se despidió dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Sí, yo también iré a dormir -dio un gran bostezo el capitán- ¿Te vas a dormir, no es así? -le preguntó de espaldas.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a robar nada de la heladera, porque te corto la mano con un cuchillo -le dijo con su cara a oscuras y los ojos brillando de forma demoníaca.

-No, no. Solo quería saber -se encogió de hombros poniendo expresión de susto y se fue rápidamente.

Sanji quedó solo nuevamente, y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar café para él y para lo que le restaba de guardia. No pudo sacarse de la mente la imagen de Aoi que se había entristecido por no poder ver a Zoro y en su sentimiento de supuesto amor de él hacia el espadachín. Lo que le había dicho Tamaki lo afectó bastante, era seguro que Zoro le gustaba; y por otro lado, le partió el alma en dos cuando le dijo que él no era su tipo. Pero bueno, él tendría que seguir su vida normal, tratando de verse bien para todo el mundo, fingiendo que nada malo le acontecía en su interior.

En la mañana todos en el Merry estaban despiertos o casi todos porque Sanjji había ido a recostarse después de haber dejado el desayuno preparado. Zoro se encontraba entrenando junto con Aoi que ya no tenía rencores y se creyó lo de su supuesta descompostura estomacal. Luffy se encontraba sentado al borde del barco, estaba mirando como ellos estaban levantando unas pesas, las de Zoro mucho más grande que las de ella. Robin estaba tomando café mientras tomaba el sol matutino, Namy estaba en la habitación trazando algunas líneas en su mapa. Y Chopper y Ussop dando vueltas sin nada mejor que hacer. Luffy desapareció fue a molestar a Nami que hizo que casi arruinara uno de sus mapas, lo cual hizo que el capitán terminara con turnos de guardias extras.

Los dos espadachines estaban en un combate bastante aguerrido, ambos estaban con dos katanas luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Aoi se abalanzó sobre él propiciando un golpe doble con ambas katanas que fue detenido cruzando las de él, sus caras quedaron bastante cercanas entonces Aoi aprovechaba..

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos, ¿lo sabías? -mientras mostraba una pequeña risilla, a lo que Zoro no respondió solo se impulsó para separase de ella- Eres tan malo, querido Zoro -hizo puchero y atacó nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo a punto de asestar el golpe con una de sus espadas, pisó una cáscara de banana que Luffy había comido hacía un rato. Ella resbaló cayendo en brazos de Zoro que se desplomó contra el piso, quedando clavadas las katanas de ambos a uno de sus lados.

-Pasó demasiado cerca -dijo Zoro que miraba el lugar donde habían quedado las espadas.

-Podría ser mucho más cerca -dijo mientras se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón suavemente. En ese momento Sanji estaba en la cocina mirando por el ojo de buey y estaba comenzando a hervirle la sangre de la rabia.

-Estoy hablando de las katanas -dijo mientras le caía una gota por la sien.

-Y yo hablo de nuestros labios -puso fin a la pequeña separación que había entre ellos dejando con los ojos desorbitados al peliverde y al metiche que miraba desde su escondite. Aunque al parecer a Zoro le había agradado esa sensación y terminó por aprisionar a la joven enredando sus dedos en el pelo sedoso de ella.

Sanji quedó perplejo, él estaba esperando que se la saque de encima y no fue así, sino que la atrajo más hacia él y parecía estar disfrutando de ese contacto. ¿Acaso no era que no le gustaban las mujeres? Él había ido al burdel, no le importaba si terminaba acostándose con una mujer, así que tal vez tampoco era algo que le desagradara, sino solo que prefería a los hombres, pero no rechazaba a las mujeres. De cualquier forma, en ese momento los ojos de Sanji se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, mientras estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior con fuerza a tal punto que terminó lastimándose. En ese momento entró Nami, dirigiéndose a donde él se encontraba. El cocinero no atinó a moverse, ni a limpiarse la cara, no pudo hacer nada, solo miraba la escena.

-¿No me digas que estás así por Aoi? -preguntó desconcertada y preocupada por su nakama al ver su estado.

-No... -se sonrió mirando al piso y prosiguió- es por el maldito cabeza de alga -se dio la vuelta escondiendo su mirada en el cuello de la pelirroja, la cual lo abrazó por instinto, sin palabras, sin reproches, mientras miraba aquella escena que le hizo tanto mal a su nakama.


	10. Mentiroso

CAPITULO 10

MENTIROSO

Finalmente, Nami lo sacó de allí a su nakama dirigiéndose al cuarto de ella. Sanji había que estaba preparando el desayuno lo dejó a medias al encontrarse con esa situación nada placentera, así mismo Nami había ido a buscar algo para beber y para aliviar la tensión que le provocó Luffy al, casi, arruinar uno de sus mapas.

Por otro lado, Zoro desligó el agarre con la joven, separándola de él de un empujón.

-No tenías por qué ser tan rudo -replicó Aoi.

-Lo siento -dijo mirando hacia un costado.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? -ya estaba comenzando a inquietarse por la reacción del espadachín.

-Es que... no debí hacer eso. Solo voy a confundirte por un capricho mío -dijo apenado.

-¿Un capricho? ¿Eso soy? No lo puedo creer -ya estaba bastante ofuscada.

-No... vos no sos mi capricho... solo quería sentir lo que era volver a besar a una mujer -comentó por lo bajo.

-Al parecer no te agradó, ¿no? -estaba muy triste por lo que acababa de oír y de la situación.

-Es que... -iba a tener que decirle lo que realmente ocurría- es que hace años dejaron de gustarme las mujeres -miró hacia otro lado sonrojado

-Eso quiere decir que te gustan los hombres. Que ilusa que fui -dijo también sonrojada y apenada.

-Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, pero quería saber si podría volver a sentir algo por una mujer -hizo una pausa- Soy de lo peor, ¿verdad? Abusarme de tus sentimientos, perdón -la miró sinceramente a los ojos.

-No hay problema, fui yo quien se creó falsas expectativas -se detuvo, miró un instante al horizonte- ¿Estás enamorado?

-... -la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, realmente no creía estar enamorado, pero si sabía que le gustaba estar más con los hombres que con las mujeres- creo que no -miró también al horizonte y apareció en él, el rostro de Sanji, algo que lo perturbó y lo hizo sacudir la cabeza.

-Si con ese beso no pude moverte ni un pelo, mejor será que me rinda, solo porque es en el amor, no vayas a pensar que en las peleas también voy a rendirme -lo miró desafiante.

-Te lo tomaste bastante bien, a pesar de que me torturaste bastante estos pocos días -la miró incrédulo.

-Es que en cuestiones del amor, no me meto y si no te gustan las mujeres, lo siento mucho. Tendré que buscar otro hombre que sea bien macho -dijo divertida.

-Soy un macho con todas las letras -ya se enfureció.

-Por lo menos... ¿sos el activo? -seguía con el mismo tono burlón.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! -gritó enfurecido con los ojos desorbitados y una vena en la frente.

-Es chiste, es obvio que es así... -comenzó a reírse.

-Ahora sí, te la has buscado -se levantó y tomó sus katanas y comenzó una nueva lucha.

Más tarde, Sanji con lo ánimos por el piso terminó el desayuno y le pidió a Nami que fuera a buscar a los espadachines. Ya todos en la mesa, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, casi todos lo notaron, ya que el capitán solo estaba preocupado por su comida y la de los demás. Nami no podía culpar a Zoro, era obvio que esté con una mujer, ya que ella no sabía que era homosexual y Sanji no lo delató cuando fue a la habitación de ella. Sanji estaba dolido y le contestaba mal a cualquiera que le hablara. Terminó el desayuno en silencio como había comenzado.

Pasó una semana de tensión, Sanji no le hablaba a Zoro, ni siquiera lo saludaba, si él le preguntaba algo lo esquivaba o lo mandaba al diablo; esta situación le estaba comenzando a molestar al de pelo verde. Lo peor para Sanji es que a partir de ese beso, Zoro y Aoi estaban como más unidos, peleaban siempre por idioteces como lo hacía con él antes, dormían juntos en las tardes, hacían las guardias juntos. Sanji comenzó a malinterpretar esas cosas y tenía mucha bronca, porque estaba seguro que el espadachín andaba con ella y le había mentido con su sexualidad.

Al fin un día, Zoro estaba decidido a hablar con él, ya no podía estar así, esa situación lo estaba molestando demasiado, lo peor es que no sabía porque estaba sucediendo aquello, pero antes prefirió indagar con sus compañeros, o mejor dicho con una compañera.

-Nami... -comenzó dubitativo desde la puerta, ella estaba en el escritorio dibujando.

-Si, Zoro, pasa -dejó su quehacer.

-Perdón, pero es que... -iba acercándose con una mano rascándose la nuca- ¿Sabés qué le pasa a Sanji? Está bien que no nos llevemos demasiado bien, pero otra cosa es que me ignore completamente, ni ganas de pelear conmigo tiene.

-Es que ya tienes con quien pelear, ¿o no? -dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo. De cualquier forma solo quiero saber qué es lo que le ocurre, si es que sabes algo -se había sentado arriba de la mesa del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, sé que es lo que le pasa -se levantó y se enfrentó a el.

-Entonces, quiero que me lo digas -fue más una orden que una sutil petición.

-No me corresponde a mí, si él quiere te lo contará -ella también se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Dime qué es entonces! -la tomó de los hombros.

-Ya te lo dije, no me corresponde a mí -miró hacia la puerta porque sintió unos pasos.

-Vamos, Nami, tú lo sabes -la sacudió un poco y se acercó a ella, en ese momento entró Sanji con café para la navegante y quedó perplejo y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me miras así, cocinero pervertido? –se adelantó a decir, iba a intentar que le hablara o que le peleara de la forma que sea.

-Solo tu cara de mentiroso, maldito embustero –le dijo con pica, con mucha bronca y apretando la bandeja en la que traía el café.

-¿Yo mentiroso? ¿Qué te pasa, cejas de sushi? -Nami solo se dedicó a mirar la situación.

-Eres un maldito farsante –le espetó en la cara luego de acercase a la mesa y dejar la bandeja.

-Pero ¿estás loco o qué demonios te pasa? -se le acercó enfurecido, no entendía que le pasaba.

-Primero te acostás con Tamaki en el burdel, después me decís que sos gay, más adelante te veo besándote con Aoi y ahora estabas por besar a Nami ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de mentiroso? -se el acercó hasta juntar sus frentes.

-¡Eres un idiota! Interpretás las cosas como más te conviene ¿verdad?

-No interpreto, solo digo lo que veo estúpido pervertido.

-No me llames así, el único pervertido eres tú -Nami aprovechó para salir y quedarse en la puerta y al instante apareció Robin que se quedó callada a su lado.

-Ja, no me hagas reír. Solo acepta que te gustan las mujeres -se separó de él y seguía con su expresión enfurecida.

-No te voy a aceptar nada, idiota ¿Solo por eso no me hablabas? ¿Por que pensaste que me gustaba Aoi? ¿Viste como nos besamos?

-Sí, los vi y Nami también. Así que no puedes negármelo.

-Te lo voy a negar siempre, porque las cosas no son como tu piensas, maldito metiche.

-Y si es así, ¿tanto problema porque me besé con una mujer diciéndote que era homosexual? -se sentó nuevamente de brazos cruzados en el escritorio.

-Olvidaste mencionar que ahora quisiste besar a Nami.

-Pregúntale a Nami por qué estaba aquí ¿Quieres saber el por qué? Porque hay un maldito idiota que anda sacando conclusiones de algo que no es y anda ignorando a la gente.

-Eres un mentiroso -estaba muy enojado, estaba a punto de llorar y eso lo percibió Zoro.

-¿Y por qué demonios estás por llorar? -empezó a hablar más tranquilamente.

-No estoy por llorar, tengo rabia de que seas un idiota mentiroso -tragó saliva y ya estaban por brotar las lágrimas, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Ya sé, estás así porque yo te gusto y el verme con Aoi te rompió el corazón, ¿no es así? -decía divertido.

-... -tomó la taza de café y se la tiró encima al peliverde que maldijo al cocinero y comenzó a sacudirse por lo caliente de la bebida. El rubio salió de la habitación llorando y maldiciendo al espadachín y se dirigió al baño, las chicas solo se ocultaron cuando pasó y luego entraron a ver a Zoro.

-Eres muy sutil, pedazo de idiota -le dijo Nami dándole un coscorrón.

-Estoy bien, no me he quemado, gracias por preguntar -dijo irónicamente y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa triste- ¿Le gusto a Sanji?

-Sí, y cuando te vio con Aoi se entristeció mucho... aunque, si te gustan los hombres, ¿por qué estabas besándote con Aoi? -preguntó cruzada de brazos.

-Ella me besó y quise sacarme la duda de si podría volver a estar con una mujer -seguía con la mirada gacha.

-¿Y? ¿cuál fue la conclusión? -preguntó Robin.

-Que no. Y Aoi ya lo sabe, ya le dije toda la verdad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Sanji? Tendrías que ir a hablar con él -le dijo Nami

-No quiere hablarme, hasta me tiró con el café caliente.

-Igual, no pueden seguir así, espadachin-san. Deben hablar y arreglar esta situación. Pero tienes que ser más amable. Además, ya sabes que le gustas, vas a tener que pensar que hacer con esa situación.

-¿Una tarea muy fácil de resolver, no? -salió de la habitación rumbo al vigía a acostarse y mirar las nubes como corrían en el cielo.


	11. Una Isla Misteriosa

_Hola, tantos años luz sin pasar por acá... perdón perdón, es que soy una colgada y bueno, por eso es que dejé muchos capitulos, jajaja._

_hace tiempo que no me ilumino o no me ilumina alguna musa inspiradora, se olvidaron de mí... no sé como seguir la historia... así que me voy a poner a escribir (o a mirar la pantalla viendo a la línea titilar...) ¬¬u_

_espero que les hayan gustado estos nuevos capis que subí... _

_pronto volveré... o eso esperoooo!_

_kisus!_

**_Nana Brokenrose_**

**

* * *

******

************

CAPITULO 11

**UNA ISLA MISTERIOSA**

-¿Qué pasa Zoro? -era Aoi que había subido luego de verlo ir hasta el vigía.

-Que soy un idiota, o eso creo -estaba perdido en las nubes que pasaban e iban tapando el sol, dejando ver un fino resplandor.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó preocupada

-Sanji... solo eso -seguía perdido en las nubes.

-No me aclaras nada diciendo ese nombre. Aunque creo saber qué es... Sanji está enamorado de tí -se sentó a su lado tranquilamente.

-Si lo sabías, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste? -por primera vez desvió su vista hacia la chica.

-Pensé que lo sabías y que no hacías nada porque era un nakama o porque te daba vergüenza que alguno de la tripulación se enterara de tu sexualidad.

-Sanji lo sabe, Nami y Robin también. Se acaban de enterar ellas dos -volvió a tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos.

-En ese caso. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -era molesta en ocaciones, pero también era de preocuparse y más por Zoro con el que había ligado una amistad muy fuerte en esos días.

-Que por primera vez no sé que hacer, siempre fui alguien seguro de las cosas, pero en este caso, no me atrevo a ir y hablar con Sanji, es un nakama y aunque no lo parezca, lo aprecio al igual que a todos. O al menos eso creí; y en esta semana que no me habló, sentí un vacío importante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta?

-Realmente no lo sé. Sólo una vez me gustó alguien y no recuerdo bien ese sentimiento -estaba hablando de su amiga de la infancia.

-Pero estás triste porque no te habla, ni pelea más contigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es díficil de explicar esta situación. No sé si me gusta, pero si sé que no quiero que nuestra relación siga así, quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, las peleas, las discuciones, todo... -necesitaba hablar, quería sacar todas sus dudas, necesitaba escuchar otros puntos de vista.

-No te preocupes, todo va a solucionarse -se sonrío y le dio un abrazo y fueron quedando dormidos.

En la cocina, Sanji estaba preparando algunos tentempies, era su terapia en ese momento. Entraron Nami y Robin, debían solucionar este problema, porque esa semana el humor de toda la tripulación estuvo por los pisos.

-Sanji, ¿nos preparas algo para tomar? -dijo candente Nami

-Enseguida... -dijo secamente, algo que les hizo saber a las chicas que la cosa iba muy mal.

-Aquí tienen, unos jugos de diversos frutos, espero que les gusten -se los sirvió en bandeja, en vasos largos y decorados con una sombrilla y azúcar en el borde del mismo, pero sin entusiasmo de su parte.

-Perdón que nos entrometamos, Cocinero-san. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Zoro de la situación, no pueden seguir así para siempre. Es malo para ustedes y para la tripulación completa -le decía luego de probar el delicioso jugo que tenía en sus manos.

-Es verdad, pero... no sé como hacer frente a la situación, es muy complicado para mí -ya no sabía qué hacer, estuvo todos esos días intentando sacarse a Zoro de la cabeza, pero no podía, siempre venía a su mente, aquella vez en que él le dio un beso al peliverde; recordaba lo que le había dicho Tamaki. No podía olvidarse de lo sucedido.

-Pero todos notamos el ambiente tenso, no es bueno, necesitamos estar todos unidos para lograr nuestros objetivos -le decía Nami- Tienes que ir y hablar con Zoro de tus sentimientos, nunca immaginé que le gustaran los hombres, talvez tengas una posibilidad, ¿no lo crees? Él nos confirmó que se besó con Aoi, pero que no sintió nada con ese beso.

-¿Saben qué? Nunca llegué a pensar que podría gustarme un hombre -su rostro se ocultó entre sus largos mechones rubios, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y miraba hacia abajo- Y lo peor es que es Zoro, alguien que siempre consideré como un opuesto a mí.

-Lo sabemos cocinero-san, pero esta situación tiene que acabar de alguna forma.

-Tienes razón, intentaré hablar con el cabeza de alga. No prometo que se solucione de un día a otro, pero voy a intentarlo -les brindó una sonrisa pequeña y tranquilizadora.

-Queremos que estés bien Sanji, no nos gusta verte con esos ánimos. No eres el cocinero que conocimos, te queremos nuevamente alegre como antes.

-Les prometo que volveré a ser el de siempre -salió de allí y se encaminó al mástil. Sabía que allí estaría Zoro hablando con Aoi, pero bueno, iría y pediría hablar con él.

Llegó a la cima del mástil y se encontró con ambos espadachines, ella durmiendo abrazada a las piernas de él, y el otro, con una de sus manos en la cabellera de ella.

-"Se ven muy bien juntos, no puedo creer que a Zoro no le guste" -pensaba mientras los miraba apoyado en el borde de la estructura de madera- "creo que jamás podré ser valorado por él como algo más que un cocinero pervertido" -se sonrío por ese pensamiento- "tal vez, luego hable con él... o tal vez no..." -comenzó a bajar. Zoro abrió los ojos porque sintió una presencia, un aroma a dulce y a tabaco, pero cuando miró, el cocinero ya se había ido, solo vio el cielo frente a sus ojos.

Finalmente, el día transcurrió y Sanji no habló con Zoro. Las chicas no quisieron entrometerse, pero vieron que el cocinero había cambiado su actitud y estaba como siempre, sonriente, contento, hablándoles a ellas como solía hacerlo antes. No sabían que había pasado, pero lo vieron igual que antes y eso las tranquilizó. Aunque al espadachín le resultó extraño porque incluso a él lo trato bien, le dio mala espina esa actuación, pero pensó que era porque se lo habían pedido las chicas.

Esa noche, le tocaba la guardia a Sanji, puesto que se preparó café y se dirigió al mástil. Ya eran un poco más de las 2 de la mañana cuando estaban acercándose a una isla que estaba cubierta de oscuridad, pero al parecer eran puras montañas lo que existían allí y árboles altos. Lo que le resultó extraño a Sanji fue que el barco cambió el rumbo y se dirigió hacia la isla en cuestión y antes de chocar contra ella se detuvo mansamente. Aunque eso fue extraño, decidió bajar silenciosamente del mástil y olió un aroma dulce que le llamó la atención y decidió seguirlo, o mejor dicho, ese aroma lo llevó inconsciente hacia el centro de la isla pasando por entre medio de las rocas, montañas y arboles.

-¡Tengo hambreeeeeeee! –gritaba el capitán refregándose la cabeza mirando que no había nadie en la cocina y mucho menos olor a comida, comenzó a buscar por todo el barco sin encontrar al cocinero.

-¿Por qué tanto grito? –preguntó el peliverde.

-Es que no encuentro a Sanji –dijo con preocupación- y no dejó comida hecha por ningún lado –se cruzó de piernas y puso morritos.

-¿Qué pasa Zoro? –llegaron Nami, Robin y Aoi.

-No está Sanji por ningún lado –dijo extrañado mirando la isla frente al barco.

-¿Se habrá ido a buscar comida o algo? –dijo Aoi.

-No es posible, en primer lugar debería habernos avisado que llegamos a una isla y después no se va sin dejar comida y alguna nota en la mesada.

-¡Oigan, el barco no está anclado, pero no se mueve! –vino gritando el narigón junto con Chopper.

-Además, no tengo esta isla en ningún lado de los libros o mapas, tendré que agregarla –pensaba Nami examinando la situación con una mano en su mentón.

-Sí, todo muy bien… pero, ¿y Cocinero-san? –preguntó la arqueóloga.

-Debe estar en la isla –dijo Zoro que apenas terminó esa frase saltó hacia la arena, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y luego a caminar adentrándose en la isla.

-¿A dónde vas Zoro? –preguntó Aoi

-Te vas a perder, espera que vamos contigo –dijo Nami que empezó a bajar por las escalerillas que colgó

-¡Vamos todos! –dijo Luffy que saltó del barco a la isla.

Finalmente se quedaron Ussop y Chopper a cuidar el Merry, mientras que el resto fue a recorrer la isla… y así comenzó la nueva aventura en busca del cocinero en aquella isla desconocida y misteriosa…


End file.
